This is Our Path
by LucasA
Summary: Since the Clocktower fight Peter and Gwen life was going perfect but that wouldn't last forever,a team is being gathered with the only goal to kill Spider-Man,darkness will be embraced,how far Peter will go to protect his family? This is a love story between Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy as they try to live their own life and dealing with what the future brings. TASM2 Movie Verse/AU
1. England

_**England/Oxford/Peter and Gwen apartament/Seven months after the events of Tasm2**_

Peter slightely woke up and stretched languidly under the bed cover while his eyes fluttered open, he felt a pleasant warmth and weight pressed on his side,Peter looked down and saw Gwen sleeping peacefully with an arm across his chest,no matter what time was she always looked beautiful with that shining blonde hair across her shoulders,his fingertips trailed circles on the soft skin of her back trough her sleepshirt, she was a light sleeper and looked so beautiful and at peace sleeping,Peter couldn't think of anyone else he rather spend the rest of his life with.

It's been a few weeks since Peter and Gwen moved to England,they are living in an apartament that Gwen's mother is helping paying the rent for the two of them at the city of Oxford,Peter remembers everyday that night three months ago, that night that he almost losed Gwen because of Harry, for his relief Harry is locked in a cell at Ravencroft and he will never touch Gwen again,he won't let anyone put Gwen's life in danger again.

_It won't happen again_

Peter cleared his mind of such toughts and looked to the clock seeing that was already 7:00 AM,he wanted to stay a few more hours with Gwen at his side in bed but they needed to get up,Peter has an appointment with the editor of a local newspaper while Gwen will be at Oxford University studying medicine.

Peter decided that was time to get up and went to wake Gwen, he trailed soft kisses across her neck that made Gwen shiver a bit bringing a smile to his face,he kissed Gwen lips gently with she lazily reciprocated.

"Good Morning" Peter smiled.

"Hey" Gwen replied sleepy.

"How've slept ?" Peter asked kissing her forehead

"Good" Gwen placed both arms around his neck

"You know that you took the blankets off me sometimes?"

"I did? I don't recall doing that" Gwen said smiling

"Of course.." Peter knew she was playing with him and leaned to a passionate kiss

"We should get up" Peter remarked "I'm getting used to not being late"

"Yeah,you definetely need to,i'm going to do something to eat ok?"

"Alright" the couple kissed one last time before getting out of their bed

Peter went to their wardrobe to put a shirt because it was no more warm off the blankets and the last two days was snowing for hours.

He opened one drawner and saw his Spiderman suit stashed there, Peter didn't put it anymore since he had defeated Rhino.

_It isn't the right rime_

Some people like his Aunt or Gwen's mother could figure it out who Spider-Man is,it would be too much coincidence to Spider-Man appear in England just when he and Gwen moved,and Peter wants to dedicate more of his time with Gwen,he closed it and retrieved a with shirt from where Gwen had stashed.

The bulding has five floors and they live in the last one,the rooftop also is theirs,the apartment has one bedroom and a bathroom ,the living room is connected to the kitchen and a small dinner room,it's very comfortable for Peter and Gwen,they are very happy of living together.

Peter entered the kitchen and saw Gwen cutting a apple in pieces in the sink table,he approached Gwen from behind and snaked his arms around her waist leaning on her cheek making Gwen giggle a bit at the sudden movement.

"Wanna a bite?" She offered.

"Yep"

Gwen took a apple and placed in Peter lips witch bite a big chunk of it and surprising Gwen

"I said a bite! Not half of the apple"

"Sorry,i'm kinda hungry" Peter replied still eating it.

"Yeah i can see that" Gwen said a bit snarky and playfull at the same time.

Peter kissed Gwen cheek earning a little smile "I talked with Aunt May yesterday"

"How is she ?"

"She misses us a lot"

"Yeah,i can imagine that,mom also says that frequently"

"Aunt May wanted to give us some money but i talked her down,she needs it more than us" Peter kissed her cheek.

"Talking about money i got a job in bookstore"

"Really? That's awesome Gwen " Peter said kissing her neck "Today i will sign that contract i told you about for being a photograper at the local newspaper"

"It suits you,i know that you take some photos from me when i'm sleeping" Gwen remarked a bit annoyed.

"Why not ?"

"Because i look horrible when i'm sleeping"

"You never look horrible Gwen,you are always beautiful no matter what time is"

"Flatterer.."

"Admit,you like it"

"Hum..maybe" Gwen turned to Peter and gave him a tiny kiss on the lips "I finished it,lets have our breakfast and then you will drop me in Oxford"

"Yes ma'm"

* * *

**Somewhere else..**

The hall of the manor was pretty dark,even the longer windows couldn't make it brighter,the only light inside of it was from the flames shining in the fireplace,a mysterious figure watching it the process with total silence.

"**Is he a live ?"** the dark figure seated in a armchair looking to the fireplace asked

"Yes" the man behind it replied

"**And Harry **?"

"Locked in a cell at Ravencroft"

"**Humn**..."

"What about Peter Parker sir?"

"**He is in England with his beloved Gwen Stacy,let them have peace for now**"

"Understood" The man walked out of the room leaving the the mysterious figure alone staring the flames

**"We have plans for you Peter Parker**" the figure said with a menacing smile

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fic i ever made,i scratched so many versions that i can't count anymore, i hope its enjoyable and if you could drop a review i would be glad.**

**If someone wants to give ideas or write with me just PM me, i don't bite.**

**Also huge thanks to a friend named Christa that helped me with some ideas and described it a bit how England is. Thank you!**

**29/04: New lines,descriptions and grammar mistakes fixed.**

**30/06: Edited lines and fixed mistakes.**


	2. Sorry I'm late

**England/Oxfordshire/Few months later**

_Perfect!_

Peter cheered by his accomplishement, he took a perfect picture of a plane that just had passed by,he was assigned to take pictures of the event Abingdon Air & Country Show that was happening at Abingdon,the show features a flying display containing a wide variety of historic and modern aircraft, the airfield was full of planes and helicopters.

Peter looked to the watch on his righg hand seeing that was time to get moving,Gwen should be finishing at Oxford University soon,he moved through the crown and catched heading towards Gwen.

* * *

Gwen was in the bathroom washing her hands after getting out of class sooner than expected,she was thinking about how things were going good so far, she and Peter were living together,Peter has a job that he loves it and she is doing well at Oxford, the two of the them were having a really good time together,Gwen closed the faucet and looked up only to see Harry monstrous reflection standing besides her trought the mirror,Gwen turned terrified and he wasn't there anymore.

_My god_ .. She thought recovering her breath at the same time.

Gwen carefully stepped out of the bathroom and looked around her surroundings,everything was normal,people were already getting out of their classes, she breathed relived and made her way towards the exit.

It was already noon,people were already saying goodbyes to each other and stepping on the bus that would get them home.

_Where is Peter... _ she wondered.

Gwen felt strong arms snaking around her waist "Miss me?" she turned to see her bugboy with a huge smile spread on his face.

"Peter don't do that! You scared me to death!"

Peter was confused,what could happened to make Gwen stay that alert?

"Sorry,don't wanted to scare you, it's everything alright ?"

"Yeah it's just..nothing,everything is okay"

Gwen smiled and kissed Peter softly on the lips trying to light the situation but Peter wasn't believing her,something was off,he would ask her what could possibly had happened when they arrived at ho.e

"Let me guess,you had a traffic jam ?" Gwen asked when they broke the kiss

"What? No no" Peter laughed at Gwen's question " I stopped at the Times to give them the photos of the event,but no jam"

"Still..you are late" Gwen teased puting her arms around his neck

"What can i do to please you?"

"Well.. you can walk me towards home" She smiled

"Alright my lady" He leaned and gave Gwen a tiny kiss on the lips.

Peter put a arm around her shoulders holding tightely while Gwen leaned on his shoulder and slipped an arm around his back,the couple made their way towards home.

* * *

_Today completes one year since the masked vigilante knows as Spider-man last appeared over the city of New York,people ask themselves where he could possible be, the hero haven't showed a long time now since he arrested the Russian __Aleksei Sytsevich who now is locked in one of the most secures prison on the world, Ravencroft Institute._

Peter hearing the word Spider-Man stepped out of the balcony while he waited Gwen to finishe her shower,he sat on the couch to watch it what was all of this about.

_We contacted the last person that apparentely Spider-Man had talked with it and he told us what he knows about the vigilante._

The image changed to a little kid sat in the couch with his mother besides him,it was the kid Peter saved from the bullies and that faced Rhino.

_"Spider-Man will come back,he told me,he is just sorting some things about his life,but i won't tell anything more,he is my friend"_

_So what do you think? Will Spiderman ever get back? I'm Paul White and you just watched World News_

Watching the kid talking about Spider-Man as his friend made Peter smile,it was something that he wanted everyone to feel,that they count on him if needed.

"So my Spider-Man..should we go to sleep?" Gwen said from behind him placing her arms around his neck and resting her chin on Peter hair,he could smell her shampoo on that beautiful blonde hair.

"Gwen,i wanted to talk about something with you" Peter looked up meeting those green eyes

"What about ?" she remarked softly

Peter got up of the couch and took her hand gently an leaded Gwen to their bedroom,he sat the edge of the bed with Gwen right besides him and put an arm around Gwen waist holding her tightely.

"Gwen,back at Oxford i felt that something was off..you want to tell me something? "

"Peter,nothing happened" Gwen placed a hand on his cheek "You just caught me off guard" She doesn't wanted to worry him,it was just her mind playing tricks over her.

"You can tell me anything Gwen,I'm always here if you need anything" Peter caressed her back.

"I know"

Gwen leaned to meet Peter lips engaging into a passionate kiss making him losing himself to the passion.

"Don't worry" she said between the kisses

With one hand Gwen pushed him to bed,when they broke the kiss to recover their breath she took his shirt off appreciating the view of Peter toned chest.

Gwen standing over him teased:

"So..you wanted to please me ?"

* * *

Peter was looking to the ceiling in deep thought,Gwen was already sleeping and using his chest as pillow,she just touched his chest and fell sleep.

_She must be really tired.._

Peter was thinking about everything that happened on his life, His parents death by Oscorp hands,Uncle Ben death,Cap Stacy death and how he almost lose Gwen.

_What would i do without you Gwen? _Peter thought trailing circles with his finger in the soft skin of her back.

_After all i had been trough,you are the best thing that ever happened to me._

Peter gently kissed Gwen forehead and closed his eyes,after some minutes he fell sleep for the rest of the night with the love of his life.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the delay,i got THE flu so forgive me for any grammar mistakes, for those wondering if this fic is gonna take place forever in England,no it won't be,i wanted to explore this,it's kinda hard but i have a great time with it,i think that one or two chapters will be enough,the next will take some time because i want to write bigger chapters so... maybe one week.**

***The event happens for real too.**

**Anyway enjoy it! Any suggestions just PM me :)**

**05/05: HUGE THANKS to Katniis for correcting my HUGE mystake about the newspaper (i'm so dumb) and yeah.. the building i exaggerated a bit.. I saw the city photos before choosing it but..let's say that it exists and please warn me if do something wrong (witch i will probably do)**

**30/06: Fixed misspellings errors and rewritten lines.**


	3. New surroundings

**England/Oxfordshire/Peter and Gwen apartament/ 6 months later**

"Do you like this one ?" Peter pointed to the laptop screen in their dinner table,they were looking for a apartment to live in New York, Gwen had already finished at college and they decided that getting back to NYC would be the better option since their family live there and Peter could finish his college.

"Mmm..no" Gwen replied from behind the chair where Peter was sat,she was caressing his cheeks with her fingers while he searched.

"What about this one?" Peter scrolled down the page showing pictures of it,it has one bedroom,kitchen,living room and one bathroom.

"Too small"

"And this?" He scrolled down.

"That's too bigger Peter!"

"Honey.. we will not find a chocolate apartament if it's the one you're looking for" Peter turned to Gwen joking

"Really? That's..a shame..." Gwen said looking down with a sad expression.

"This face you are doing now is really heartbreaking you know?"

"That's the goal" She quickly looked back to him grinning

"Yeah i know..Gwen,if you want to continue living here i will not mind"

Peter didn't wanted Gwen to think he is pressing her,no matter the place she wants to live he would always stay at her side.

"No Peter,these years here with you i will never forget,i miss my family and you certanly miss Aunt May,our place is there"

"I just...well.. i'm not entirely conforted with Harry being close to you"

"He is locked Peter and we must live our life appreciating every single today that we have together" Gwen reassured

"Yeah..you're right" He nodded.

"I'm always right" Gwen smiled.

"Of course you are" Peter lifted her ego even more "So...do you like this?Two bedrooms,one is a suite,kitchen,dinner are and a balcony in front with Central Park and it's a bit cheap"

"Actually.. Yep!"

"Can i make the call?You are not gonna change your mind right?"

"I don't think so,but there is always a slightly chance"

"My god Gwen..." Peter brought a hand to his face.

"I'm kidding!I loved it"

* * *

**Weeks later**

Peter was in the living room checking their bags to see if they don't missed anything,mostly clothes and objects since the apartament is furnished,they are coming back to New York,Gwen had already graduated in Molecular Medicine at Oxford and he would certanly continue his college there while selling photos to the bugle,Peter doesn't regret anything,having breakfest every morning with her,catching her everynigh at Oxford,sharing the same bed,those are memories he will never forget.

There was just one thing that wasn't there,his Spider-Man suit,he went to their bedroom and openned their wardrobe unlocking the hidden drawer,there it was, his blue and red spandex.

_Hmm.. could i still be in shape?_

Peter took his casual clothes off and wore the suit,he keep staring himself trought the wardrobe mirror to see how he looked after such long time.

_Damn it's still pretty thight.. Gwen should be back anytime soon,i'm gonna surprise her._

Peter put the mask and headed towards the living room,he fired a web line in the ceiling and stood on it upside down facing the door where Gwen would enter in any time,after some minutes he heard a sound of keys in the other side.

The door opened with Gwen announcing her arrival "Peter i'm home,where are you-..."

"Hello my dear lady" Peter said firmly

"Peter? Why you are in your Spider-Man suit?" Gwen questioned confused

"**I'm** Spider-Man, this guy Peter is someone i should be worried about?"

"Oh definetely,he is always after me" Gwen replied putting her bag in the dinner table and slowly heading to his direction.

"Shoud i have a talk with him?"

"Nah,i quite like him..just a bit" Gwen teased

Gwen was just a few inches from his masked face,she lifted Peter mask a bit to expose his mouth feeling his warm breath and leaned touching her lips with his enjoying the passion

"I got something to eat before we catch the train to London" Gwen stated while breaking the kiss "And i think you should change yourself before we head out"

"Me too" Peter laughed and catched her lips with his for one last time before changing to his usual clothes.

* * *

**England/London/Heathrow Airport**

Gwen and Peter were snuggling in the waiting seats facing a big window where they could see the airplanes parked,it was a very cold night,the couple still wasn't used to England cold winter,Peter phone ringed playing his usual ringtone making Gwen giggle a bit,he smiled when he saw who was calling, Aunt May.

"Hey Aunt May,Gwen and i are here in the airport already,we should be arriving in NY in a few couple of hours"

"_Peter i'm so happy,i'm missing you and Gwen so much,would you guys like to come here for dinner tomorrow?"_

"Yeah,sounds good"

_"Alright dear,have a good travel,i'm waiting for you two,love you,night"_

"Thanks Aunt May,love you too,night" Peter turned down the call and looked to Gwen at his side "Aunt May invited us for dinner tomorrow,she is missing us"

"No problem,i miss her too" Gwen stated kissing his cheek "Peter,now that we're getting back, are you going to suit up again?" Gwen was feeling a bit uncomfortable for asking that.

She could remember every single day that Peter appeared on her window with his face all bruised "I'm gonna support you with whatever you choose, I just fear that someday you don't get back at home.." Gwen said worried changing her glance to the window avoiding his gaze.

"Hey.." Peter placed a hand on Gwen's chin gently making her look to him "I didn't have decided that yet but your support means a lot to me,whatever i choose..Gwen..i'm never leaving you or Aunt May,i can promise this"

"You can?"

"Yes,i can" He replied making Gwen smile,he leaned capturing her lips engaging into a slowly kiss full of passion enjoying the taste of her lips on his.

_"Airplane AIR-121 with destiny to New York arrived,please go to the marked gate for loading procedures,thank you"_

The announcement interrupted the moment "I think that it's our call" Peter stated bit annoyed.

"Yep" she kissed him one more time and got up from the seat "Let's get going?" Gwen grabbed one of their bags and place it in her left shoulder.

"Ok,let me carry that for you" Peter replied holding the cart and reaching for the bag in Gwen's shoulder.

"You don't need to be a gentleman all the time you know" Gwen joked

"What? I just like to please my lady"

"Uhu...ok there you go" Gwen handed him the bag.

The couple headed to the marked gate of their flight while holding hands,in the plane they found their respectively seats and snuggled on it,Gwen leaned on his shoulder and fell sleep there trought the travel.

* * *

**New York/Peter and Gwen new apartament/Few hours later**

Peter opened the door of their new furnished apartament placing the bags on the carped floor.

"What do you think?"

"It's even more beautiful than in the pictures" Gwen replied amused standing in the center of the living room.

A kitchen that is connected with the dinner table,a balcony where it's possible to see the entirely Central Park,a suite and one common bedroom,one bathrooms and finally the living room.

Peter coming from behind Gwen snaked his arm around her ways caressing her stomach while kissing her neck "Let's see how our bedroom is? I'm really tired"

"Yeah me too" Gwen turned her head on Peter direction and gave him a tiny kiss on the lips.

They entered the suite and made their new bed,Gwen changed to her pajamas while Peter was only with his boxers,Gwen rested on Peter chest with an arm across his stomach while Peter nuzzled her golden blond hair and with an arm around her waist.

"I love you" Peter said falling asleep

"I love you too"

And after such tiring travel they procedeed to the first night in their new home and a new stage on their life starting.

* * *

_**Meanwhile at Oscorp...**_

"**Is it ready** ?" Fiers asked facing the pod

"With the little data Richard left us with i can't say precisely if it is, it's active but we didn't tested it yet so side effects could exist,we only know about the self heal " the Doctor standing besides him replied

**"I know what it can do"** Fiers said staring the goo inside of the pod **"Prepare it"**

"It needs a host to work properly"

**"I have that figured out already,warn me when it's finished" **Fiers ordered

"Alright" the doctor leaved the room while Fiers just keep there staring the black goo.

_**You will enjoy it ...for a certain time.**_

_"Incoming call " the VI annuanced_

_**"Patch it trought"**_

A Holo Image appeared in front of him revealing a dark figure sat on a seat

_"Long time Fiers" his weak voice cumplimented_

**"Indeed"**Fiers nodded

_"How thing are at Oscorp?"_

**"The same as when you leaved it"**

_"Good..and Harry?"_

**"At RavenCroft,he still recovering from the side effects of the serum,like he said **_**It comes and goes**_**"**

_"Hm..do you achieved what you are supposed to?" The figure asked rather impatiently_

**"Kinda of...we just need a sample from the boy DNA"**

_"He's back,that will not be a problem anymore"_

**"It won't"**

_"Ok then Fiers-" _the dark figure started to cough interrupting what he was going to say_,he took a heavy breath and finally managing to say it "Take care" _

The Holo Image dissapeared leaving Fiers alone on the room just with the material in the pod stirring nervously inside of it.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the huge delay,i had 17 tests in this month and finding time to finish it was kinda tricky,i changed some stuff and cut one scene because i thought it was too "Dark".**

**I received a PM of reader asking why i never did my take on the clocktower fight,well there is a lot of stories that already did that and i felt that it wasn't a priority but if you guys want it i will do it in some type of flashback,about pregancy..there is some hints here and there,we'll see ;) .**

**If you liked please leave a review because that inspires me a lot,huge thanks to S.C Kilmartin that is helping with some ideas,if you like Hunger Games check check the profile,it's very good.**

**01/07: Fixed encountered grammar mistakes and rewritten lines.**


	4. I'm Spider-Man

**New York/Peter and Gwen apartment/Morning**

Gwen slowly stirred under the bed sheets,the sun warm rays of the morning passing through the blackout and illuminating the room.

"Peter..." Gwen said softly without opening her yes.

With her eyes still closed, she groped around the bed, hoping to touch Peter but she felt nothing but air. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looked around. Panic was slowly setting in.

"Peter?" Gwen called

Gwen slipped away from the bed sheets and wore her blue slippers,she checked their bathroom for any signal of Peter but it was empty,she headed towards the living room but no signal of him yet,Peter didn't had warned Gwen that he would be out in the morning,after minutes of search Gwen didn't have a clue of where he could possibly be,the only thing worth of notice was that the window of their bedroom was open.

She sighted "This is what you get when you date a spider..."

Gwen reached for her phone in the bed nightstand typing Peter number to know where her bugboy could possibly be.

* * *

**New York/****One Chase Manhattan Plaza rooftop/Morning**

Peter was on top of the building pushing up,he wasn't using his suit but usual clothes,he just wanted to feel again how it was to look over the entire city and maybe work out a bit,it wasn't easy to leave Gwen's arms that earlt but one time it wouldn't hurt.

"465...466...467..just a bit more..." Peter breathed heavily "468..469-"

His phone that was in the edge of the rooftop ringed playing his usual ringtone,he stopped to push up and grabbed the phone witch was showing a picture of Gwen sleeping in their new home.

"Good Morning-" Peter was interrupted

_"Where are you Peter?!_"

_"_Huh? I'm..i'm working out..." Peter rubbed the back of his neck rather awkwardly.

_"What?! Wait...don't tell me that you're in a rooftop"_

"Yeah..huh...One chase plaza.."

Gwen didn't said anything for a few seconds witch was starting to worry Peter.

"Gwen?"

_"Next time at least warn me,i was freaking out already"_ Gwen ordered

"I didn't wanted to wake you,you are just so cute sleeping" Peter smiled

_"No excuses,my pillow wasn't in bed and that's not nice_" Gwen said trying to appear serious.

"Sorry ma'am,it won't happen again"

_"Good"_

"Since you're awake i'm getting back to home,anything from the bakery?"

_"Hm...you could bring one of those chocolate donuts"_

"Just one?" Peter faked a sad voice

_"I will share with you" _Gwen reassured

"Alright then,i'm coming"

New York/Daily Bugle/few hours later/Morning

The elevators doors where Peter was opened showing a lot of people running towards to other workers tables,phones ringing nonstop constantly,Peter stepped out of the elevator and made his way towards Betty that after all these years still owned the secretary chair,Betty was so concentrated reading some folders in her desk that she didn't even noticed Peter standing right in front of her.

"Betty?" Peter smiled

She looked up and saw Peter in front of her desk "Oh my god...Pete!" Betty got up of her chair and hugged Peter firmly,he hugged her back smiling.

"It's good to see you too,Betty"

"When did you came back?" she questioned releasing Peter and leaning on the edge of her desk.

"Gwen and I just arrived this night" Peter replied.

"Oh,how she is?" Betty asked,she never had talked with Gwen but Peter used to talk a lot about her.

"She is alright,went to see her new job at Empire State and to visit her mother"

"Hmm... when you two love birds are gonna marry?" She asked grining

"Erm..huh...we didn't..talked about that yet.." Peter rubbed the back of his neck blushing because of Betty question.

She laughed by Peter reaction,he still the same person after these three years she thought.

"So,what brings you here?"

Peter got back to his normal and replied "I need to get the job back,it's still possible?" Peter needed of a new job since he is getting back to college and Gwen already was going to work on Empire State in the Molecular Medicine area.

"Well,about that...you need to talk with Jameson first...I can't just assign you without his permission"

Peter groaned "He is here?"

"Yes" Betty turned to her desk and pressed a button in the telephone " ?"

_"Yes?!"_ Jameson replied annoyed

"Peter Parker is here,he wants to talk with you about being assigned"

_"Parker?What Parker?" _Jameson askedconfused

"Peter Parker,he worked a few years ago" Betty rolled her eyes.

_I can't believe he doesn't remember me.. _

_"Parker...Peter..Oh!that kid who took pictures of that masked menace?What does he want now?!"_

"Like i said,he wishes to get assigned back as photographer"

_"Argh..let me talk with him"_

Betty nodded to Peter and mouthed "good luck" to him,Peter smiled nervously and headed towards Jameson office door,he stopped right in front of it and breathed heavily

"Here we go..." he turned the door knob and saw Jameson typing furiously on his computer,Peter approached his table and just stood there waiting for Jameson to say something.

" -"

"Wait!" Jameson interrupted Peter without even looking to him still typing.

Peter lifted a eyebrown by Jameson reaction,he wasn't even paying a little attention to him.

"What can I help you Parker?" Jameson finally said leaning on his back in the chair.

"Erm..i was thinking of taking pictures for the Bugle again,is there a possibility?"

"And what you have to offer ?"

"I-i can...I can take pictures of..people?" Peter gulped.

"People?" Jameson asked with a serious expression,Peter just nodded.

After some awkward seconds Jameson bursted in to fits of laughters,Peter was wondering what was all that funny with a surprised face,Jameson quickly stopped laughing and changed to a more serious expression "You must be joking"

"Well,there isn't just that option-"

"You know what I need Parker?"

Jameson got up of his chair and looked to the streets trought the window behind his desk with arms crossed "I never imagined the day I would say this but...that menace needs to get back,we're selling fewer papers since he dissapeared,people are losing interest on the Bugle"

"I'm sure he will get back,he is a human being too...I think"

"It's been three years already" He turned to Peter "You were the first one to take a picture of him,you need to talk with that masked menace"

"You don't think you was a little unfair with him? Always blaming Spider-Man for everything bad that happened"

"I always say the truth kid,you're young and you have a lot to learn" Jameson approached Peter and put a hand on his right shoulder " I like you Parker,you're dedicated and I know that you always do the right thing"

"What-"

"I'm hiring you,but if you achieve to make Spider-Man return you will get a good paycheck"

"I..i will think about it"

"Good!" Jameson removed his hand of Peter shoulder and sat on his desk chair while litting a cigar,he looked up a saw that Peter was still on his office.

"What are you still doing here?Get out and take some pictures!I didn't hired you to act like a tree!" He ordered shouting.

"I'm going i'm going"

Peter opened the door and headed towards Betty to confirm the assignment.

"How it was?" She questioned

"I'm back" Peter smiled

"Good Pete!" She said happy

"I'm gonna have lunch now,see tomorrow Betty!" He turned and went towards the elevator.

"Bye!"

* * *

**New York/Ravencroft Institute/Afternoon**

_"I'm here for you"_

Harry was sat in a secured and closed room with only a table and two seats in each the opposite sides,his hands were cuffed and laying on the table.

_"I can't help you"_

He could see green marks on his left arm's skin,it never go away,some night he feels his whole body burning in agony like if something is wanting to get out him,emerge.

_"Fight Me!"_

Harry psychologist outside the room slipped her access card on the verifier causing a sound that interrupted Harry deep thoughts,she entered the room holding a folder on her left hand and sat on the chair in front of him,she has a pale skin and a dark haired hair and almost the same height as Harry.

"Sorry for being late,Kassady wasn't helping today" Sally apologized seeing the file contents "So Harry how are you today?" she said changing her glance to him

After some seconds Harry finally replied coldly "I'm good"

"Feeling anything today?" she asked

"Nothing at all" still doesn't expressing any emotions

"Okay then,i read your exams and..you're still going to live with some sort of pain,that serum you injected in yourself still in contact with your DNA,this means that you can..turn back to-"

"Good" Harry interrupted

"How this is good?" she asked shocked

"None of your concern" Harry said staring the doctor with cold eyes

"I'm trying to help you Harry" she reassured

"Like everyone else? Sure" Harry said ironically

"Will you ever tell me what happened between you and Peter Parker?

"How can I put this...it's complicated" Harry replied sarcastically

"So?"

"So are we done?

Sally wanted to help Harry to get out of some personal vendetta she thinks he have,but he doesn't want to be helped and that dissapoints her because she don't want to fail a patient.

"Ok Harry,we are going to continue this in another day" she said getting off the chair leaving Harry alone on the silent room only with the folder she brought.

His hands reached the folder and brought close to him,he opened the contents to see his diagnostic.

_Patient:Harry Osborn_

_After months of deep research we came to the conclusion that the patient still affect by the goblum serum,the unknown genetic decease is cured witch means that the patient doesn't have any risk of death because of it anymore,though his DNA suffered alterations meaning that the previous transformation may happen again without the need of the serum to work,what could probably cause use it are anxiety and rage since it actives the hormones responsible for the changing._

_Otto Octavious-Tech and Gene researcher_

Harry closed the folder thinking about the recent news.

_Thanks Peter Parker._

* * *

**New York/Gwen's mother home/Afternoon**

Gwen and Helen were sat in the living room couch drinking some tea that Gwen's mother just did,Helen was asking tons of questions about England.

"How it was?" Helen asked

"I loved it mom,it's a beautiful place and very calm too..and there was this nice chocolate house" Gwen said softly and smiling making her mother chuckle

"And Peter?How it was for him?"

"Peter is just...great,he supported me every single day" Gwen smiled remembering the memories with him in England "I love him very much" she stated happily and lifting the cup drinking the content inside of it.

"So with all this love i presume you two are being safe?" Helen asked serious but holding to not smile

"What- mom!" Gwen said shocked

"I just want to know if my daughter is taking care of herself"

"Mon,i'm not a kid anymore" Gwen stated uncomfortable

"And...?"

"And what? Yes! We're being safe!" Gwen said embarrassed

"That's what i wanted to hear,i I just think that you two aren't ready for that yet,though I would love to be a grandma in the future"

"Yeah yeah I know that,can we please stop talking about sex?"

"What's the problem about it?I'm your mother" Helen replied smiling

"I'm not interested in talking with my mother about that"

Gwen knows that Helen only wishes the best for her but she wasn't comfortable talking about such intimate topic with her mother.

"Alright alright...your brothers talks a lot about you"

"I'm going to come here again when they are not on school,i miss them,even Howard teases"

Helen chucked,she could remember every time that Howard annoyed Gwen,but he really is protective over her,she never forget the day when George was going to work and a kid Howard said _"I can take care of her dad" _before hugging him as a form of goodbye.

Gwen could see that Helen was far away from there"What's up mom?"

"Oh..I was just remembering one day when Howard said to your dad that he was gonna take care of you...I miss him" Helen said with a weak smile

"We all do,mom" Gwen put the cup on the coffee table and approached Helen to hug her.

"Let's not talk about the past" Helen said parting the hug " I missed my little girl hug,i'm so glad you're back dear"

"I know mom...we're staying here now"

"Is Peter coming over here?"

"No,we're going to meet on Aunt May house for dinner,he is very anxious to meet her"

"I can imagine that" Helen stated "So any cool stories about England that you can tell me?"

"You have no idea,mom" Gwen replied laughing softly

* * *

**New York/Unknown place/Night**

Fiers was looking over the city throught the apartment window,everything was dark,he was reflecting by what happened trough the years,deals with military organizations,paybacks,deaths,Spider-Man..

A sound came from the living room,he stopped his reflection and headed towards the source.

His Bluetooth earphone light was flashing on the table,he grabbed and placed on his ear.

**"Yes?"**

_"Sorry for disturb but we found him...Max Dillon"_

**"Where?"**

_"In one of the power plant at Colorado"_

_**"Go after him and bring him here"**_

_"Understood"_

Fiers ended the call and put the earphone back it position at the table,so far everything was going was planned.

* * *

**New York/Aunt May House/Night**

Peter was standing in the door for Aunt May with a huge smile spread on his face because he was going to finally see the other woman on his life,the woman that raised him.

He gently knocked the door and waited impatiently for Aunt May to open the door

"I'm coming" May said urgently

After some more seconds Aunt May finally opened the door seeing Peter standing on her porch,May bite her lip because she was almost crying of happiness.

"Peter,i miss-"

Peter i interrupted May by hugging her and lifting her from the ground holding tightly "Peter!Careful with this old woman" May said laughing

"Alright alright" Peter replied chuckling and putting May back on her feet

"You grew,Peter" May said placing a hand on his cheek making Peter smile more than he already was "Where's Gwen?" she questioned

"Gwen went to see her mother but she should be here soon" He replied

"Oh alright,let's not stay outside in this cold night should we?"

"No we shouldn't" Peter replied grining and following May inside of the house

* * *

**New York/Aunt May house/Night/Minutes Later**

Peter and Aunt May were on the kitchen preparing the dinner for the night,he was cutting slices of tomatoes on the table while May was taking care of the spaghetti on the stove.

Peter missed those little moments with his Aunt,every since he was a little boy he always was willing to help her with something,her perfect meals expect for the meatballs of course,not that Gwen is a bad cooker but his Aunt always had something special on the meals that she always prepare.

"Aunt May,can I ask you something..?" Peter said cutting the slices but a bit nervous.

"Of course,dear" May replied still cooking.

"You think...i-i should ask Gwen?You know...marry her" What Betty said today really sticked on his mind

Aunt May stopped what she was doing and turned surprised by Peter question.

"You think you're ready for the responsibility of having a wife?" She said smiling

Her boy was thinking about marrying,she know that Peter is a responsible man and that he would take care of Gwen as long he could,but she wanted to hear him saying that.

"Yeah..huh..I love her and we're together with some years now..i'm not saying that i'm gonna ask her now,I just wanted to hear your opinion about that" Peter replied looking to her eyes

"If you think you two are ready for this commitment,why not?"

"You think she would accept it?"

"Oh I don't have any doubt's about that,she knows how much you care about her"

"Thanks,Aunt May" Peter smiled, there wasn't anyone better to get advice's than his Aunt.

"No problem,you can always count on me for anything."May said turning to the stove smiling because of the man Peter became,Ben would be proud of him she thought.

After some minutes the doorbell announced what could possible be Gwen arrival.

"I go" Peter said getting off the chair and heading towards the main door leaving Aunt May smiling because of Peter reaction.

Peter opened the front door and saw Gwen standing there,she was using the same clothes when they meet at Diamond Square a few months after they broke,Peter mouth almost fell in the floor by seeing one of his favorites looks that Gwen have.

"You're beautiful..." He finally said making Gwen giggle.

"And you're running out of praises" Gwen teased smiling

"Just saying he truth" Peter leaned and gently captured Gwen's lips something that he didn't all the day with an arm around her waist

"I'm sorry for being late,too much traffic" She said releasing Peter lips from hers making him groan.

"You?stuck on traffic?" He sked surprised

"Yeah i'm getting your habits" Gwen giggled,she gave Peter a tiny peck on the lips and entered the house holding hands with him,Peter helped Gwen to take her coat off and placed it on the rack.

Peter leaded Gwen to the kitchen still holding hands "Aunt May?"

She turned and saw Gwen in front of Peter smiling

"Gwen!" May approached and hugged her "You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you"

"Thanks" Gwen blushed by the compliment and hugging back

"I'm gonna check my room alright?" Peter said smiling by seeing the two most important person on his life together.

"Ok,but don't make a mess of old room"May ordered

"Yes ma'am" He leaved Gwen and Aunt May in the kitchen talking about something that he couldn't imagine

Peter climbed the stairs for his room,everything still pretty much the same thing after all that time,he opened the door of his old room and saw everything on place,it's like he never lived here.

He opened his old wardrobe witch was almost empty besides some box's full of junk and some old clothes,a device inside in one of the boxes caught his attention, it was his police scanner he used before moving to England,he turned it on but it wasn't transmitting any lines.

_Maybe it's broken? _Peter wondered trying to make work.

"Peter?" He quickly hided the scanner on his jeans pocket when Aunt May called "It's finished,Gwen is preparing the table" she said standing on the door for his old bedroom door.

"Ok,i'm coming"

* * *

**New York/Peter and Gwen apartment/Later in that night**

Gwen and Peter were inside of the elevator alone waiting that it arrives in their house floor,Gwen was with her back leaned on Peter chest while he holded her tightly with his arms around her waist

"Did you liked?" Peter whispered on her ear

"Yes,I didn't know that your Aunt really cared a LOT about me"

"She does" Peter kissed her cheek "I missed this...closeness" he started to kiss softly Gwen neck making her released a slow moan because of his gestures,she turned and gently pressed Peter back into the metal wall kissed his lips deeply.

Peter lost track of the time as he fought against Gwen's lips, his hands running all along her back and down to her rear. Gwen was paying a bit more attention, and she heard the lift and pulled him out of it towards the suite. They stumbled up the steps, still entwined with one another, and slammed into the door, Gwen attempting to use one hand to open the door behind her. Eventually she succeeded, the pair tumbling into the their bedroom.

Gwen just removed Peter shirt while kissing when suddentaly _"Attention,all officers direct to __7th Avenue, Manhattan,Residential Building on fire" _was heard from Peter's pocket.

They just kept looking at each other touching foreheads in the dark of their bedroom without saying a word for some seconds.

"Peter...you should.. go.." Gwen silently said

"You're sure,Gwen?"Peter replied gently"I can stay-"

"People are in need of you,Peter.." Gwen said softly,she is always worried about him when he suit up,but it's his duty and Gwen understands that.

"Alright.." Peter kissed her forehead releasing his grip from hers and heading to their wardrobe.

Gwen just keep looking to Peter while he changed, she knew one day Peter would suit up again,and that means that he would go back at home most of the time with some sort of injurie,a injured,injurie that could kill him,but she is gonna be at his side,is what she wants,her choice.

Peter was going to put his mask but Gwen touched his back to gain his attention,he turned just to get kissed by Gwen,a worried kiss.

"Be careful" Gwen said parting the kiss with a weak smile

"I will be" Peter kissed Gwen one more time and went to their window,he stood there seeing his surroundings and turned his head back to Gwen,she just nodded,Peter jumped off tje window and fired a biocable that attached in one of the buildings leaving Gwen alone at home.

Gwen went to the living room and turned the television on choosing a news channel where a reporter in a helicopter was transmitting the event.

_"As you can see the fire is spreading quickly around the building,the police said that there is people inside it on the last floors but the fire department is unable to reach it because of the density of the fire in the first floors-wait a minute...we're getting reports of-"_

Peter appeared swinging in the opposite direction of the buildong releasing his grip from the web entering the building by crashing in one of the windows.

_"That just was..Spider-Man?-"_

Peter jumped out of the building with a kid on his back holding on his neck tightly and leaving him with the officers on the ground just to face the flames again.

"Spider-Man is back" The report said excited "He is back!"

Gwen just kept sat on the sofa,l worried about Peter,something that she will need to get used to because that's what Peter do,he risks his live and his body health for the others safety,for the greater good,and that is one of the reasons why she...loves him.

* * *

**A/N: Finally finished,I want to clarify that Peter isn't Spider-Man again because of the money,he was worried because that would put his beloved ones in danger again,just when his life is going perfectly,but then again "Not choice,responsibility".**

**I hope you enjoyed this packed chapter and if you could drop a review I would be glad :)**

**01/07: Fixed missing lines and grammar mistakes.**


	5. Worst Fears

**New York/RavenCroft Institute/Morning/Few days later**

The door from Harry cell opened with Fiers not wasting time and getting to the point "Peter Parker suited up again" Fiers said without expressing any concern about it.

"And what you're gonna do about it?" Harry replied lying on his cell bed.

"I sorted that already,but you're coming with me today"

"Just like that?" He questioned grinning.

"RavenCroft isn't the most correct institute" Fiers stated.

"What about that damn Doctor?Is she gonna be trouble?" Harry sat.

"She doesn't know,in fact nobody knows besides some people I talked to free you,when she knows it will be too late"

"Then what we're waiting for?" Harry stood up smiling.

* * *

**New York/Some Rooftop/Afternoon**

"Hmm..let's see what people are saying about me" Peter said to himself as he opened the news pages on his phone,he was sat on the edge of a building waiting for something to do on his Spider-Man suit.

_Spider-Man reappears after being missed for three years,_One headline pointed.

"This one is cool" Peter changed the page.

_New York Vigilante is back by rescuing victims from a fire accident. _

"Niiiiceee" Peter said enthusiastic scrolling down the search.

_Masked menace terrorizes again the people from New York._

"Whaaat?Bugle of course..." Peter sighted "Oh well,let'see what Gwen is doing"

Peter opened a chat with Gwen and started to text a message.

_PP: Hey Gwen xD._

A few minutes passed and Gwen hadn't replied yet.

_PP: Gweenn? Are you there ? :0_

_GS: I'm working,Peter!_

_PP: Ohhh sorry xxxx_

_GS: Alright,what's it?_

_PP: Nothing,just seeing how you are,where is my kisses? xxxxx_

_GS: Really?Kissing on messages is ridiculous._

_PP: They show that you love me xxxx_

_GS: Your messaging is bad,worse than Howard,what's the point of the kisses?_

_PP: Gwen! xxx_

_GS: FINE! X HAPPY?_

_PP: Now that's better :D i'm sending to you links of the recents news about your amazing partner ;) xxx_

_GG: Yes,my amazing partner, I have to go,see you later._

_PP: Alright,love you xxx_

_GG: Love you too._

_PP: Gwen?_

_GG: X !_

Peter smiled because of Gwen reaction towards his virtual kisses.

_"Assault in a grocery store in progress,available units please direct to __8th Avenue" _his scanner announced trought the earphones inside of Peter mask.

Peter stood up and placed his phone on the suit pocket zipping it "Here we go!" He said energetic jumping off the rooftop and falling down,he fired a web in the close building boosting himself towards the crime location.

Arriving in the location Peter stood in the edge of building searching for any signs of the thief,one man opened the store door and runned to an alley,he followed the thief run noticing that he hasn't gotten trought the other side.

_Hmm...genious.._

The thief was hidind behind a metal trashcan waiting for things go quiet.

"Ok,nobody is here yet...yeah yeah i'm good" the thief said silently.

He stood up just to check if everything was okay on the direction he came,he didn't even notice Peter standing behind him on his web upside down.

_Why thief's can't feel someone behind them?this is so cliché_ Peter thought annoyed

After some minutes Peter finally "BUUU!" scared him.

"Who-" The thief turned and feel on the floor shocked because of who he just saw "SPIDER-MAN!"

"YES!It's me!" Peter joked

The thief lifted his gun and aimed at Peter chest "I have a gun! I can shoot you!"

_It isn't even probably loaded_

"Really?My girlfriend is in those days and you threat me with a gun?"

"Go back,let me walk away and I don't shoot you" he said terrified and standing on his feet again.

"Okay,you have five seconds to run!"

_He can't be that dumb.. _Peter thought

The thief quickly started to run to the opposite direction of where Peter was. "FIVE!" Peter shouted and fired a web on the thief feet making him fell in the floor passing out.

* * *

**New York/Afternoon**

"Hey!Yo!" Peter knocked the store door trying to talk with the owner.

After some minutes a short old man slowly half opened the door scared of who might be "You're Spider-Man?For Real?" he said amused.

"Yep,here is your money" Peter handed to the bag that the thief carried to hide the money "Also,the cops should be here in some seconds,tell them that the thief is..." Peter turned to his back checking if he was still there "webbed in the pole would be the better description"

"Thank you,Spider-Man" the old man extended his hand

"Always a pleasure to clean the trash" Peter said greeting and firing a web disappearing into the buildings.

* * *

**Colorado Power Plant/Afternoon**

Three mans in dark suits got out the car that just arrived the Power Plant, they were in the huge structure alleys looking for any sign of Max Dillon,one of them noticed someone sat on the ground with a black hood hiding his face.

"He is right there" He pointed toward the direction

They headed towards the figure with one of them holding a gun behind his back hiding it just for precaution,as they approached what was supposed to be Max the lights started to blink.

"Max Dillon?" one of them said standing in front him

"Maybe..." The hooded figure said with a weak voice without looking up.

"We're looking for you,Fiers to be more precise" He replied

"Fiers?who is he?" Max questioned,he was on the place for weeks recovering his energy after he materialized himself.

"You will know soon,what I can tell you is that we need you for a...team"

"Me?Team?For what porpuse?" Max remembered what happened the last time he teamed with someone.

"Kill Spider-Man" the man responded confident.

Max quickly looked up as soon he heard the name Spider-Man revealing his weak dark blue face,the man who had humiliated and defeated him more than once,someone who was supposed to be at his side but then again everything was just lies.

"How can I trust you?" He said with a angry voice.

"We don't come all this way just to mess around with you,Fiers will provide you what you want,are you in?" He asked

Max got up and examined the three mans to check if it wasn't a prank or anything else close to that,making the group get alert.

"Yes" Max said seriously

"Good,follow us" the man smiled relieved as they headed back to the car with Max behind them.

* * *

**New York/Empire State University/Afternoon**

"C'mon c'mon c'mon" Peter said to himself as he hurried to his class that already had started,he was wearing a black T-shirt and blue jeans "Finally!" He knocked his class room and slowly opened the door interrupting the teacher explanation "Erm...Sorry" Peter leaned.

"Late again,Parker" His biochemistry teacher stated with a disappointed face.

"Sorry I...i-i had to catch a bus since my girlfriend took the car..and..um..the traffic was very intense.." Peter faked a excuse

His teacher looked at him with a "Are you really serious?" expression witch was making Peter feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Alright Peter,I will not be that forgiving anymore" Casey said turning his attention to the students sat in their table chairs,a tall man with already white hair.

"Thanks " Peter breathed relieved

Peter climbed the stairs to his seat silently so that he wouldn't interrupt the explanation again,he sat on his seat and grabbed the books from his backpack being careful to not let anyone see his suit inside of it.

_Gwen should be leaving her work anytime soon _Peter thought glancing the clock that was right above the class door.

He couldn't stop thinking about his blondie,the soft smell of her golden hair,hours away from her and it's been like ages for him,Gwen has Peter crossed around her finger that's for sure.

_"Oh I have no doubt about that"_

Peter remembered what Aunt May said to him about marrying Gwen,he would ask her sooner or later,sooner if he could.

_She is the one _Peter smiled thinking about the future with Gwen at his side.

" Peter?are you still with us?" Casey questioned

"Huh? Yes yes of course" Peter replied opening his books

"Good"

* * *

**New York/Oscorp/Afternoon**

"How are we so far?" Harry questioned Fiers as he sat in the huge table with his legs laying over it.

The room was locked away from Oscorps employees,nobody knows about this besides Fiers,Harry couldn't be seen walking freely there since he murdered some works when he took the serum,people still think he is locked at Ravencroft.

"Aleksey,Quentin,Max Dillon and you" Fliers replied as he changed the candidates images by slipping his finger over one part of the table that was sensible to the touch.

"Max?He survived?" Harry asked surprised.

"Yes,we were tracing sudden electricity charges around the country,he materialized himself months after he was defeated by Spider-Man and Gwen Stacy"

_Gwen Stacy.._

"Who is this Quentin?" Harry eyed the screen focused.

"Ex illusionist,joined the criminal career after killing the owner of a Illusion House for revenge...a mercenary, he knows how to mess people mind by using toxins,as long money is involved he does whatever you want"

"Good" Harry smiled "When he is gonna be here?"

"Quentis couldn't wait so he decided to...let's say warn Peter of his presence"

"Hm..I'm starting to like him" Harry grinned "How is it that project you mentioned some time ago? V-"

"Project Venom,don't worry about it,Quentin is gonna deliver it"

"I want him to feel a slowly death,and then when he hasn't any strength i'm gonna kill him...or finish what I started" Harry said determined as he leaved the room and headed towards the Special Project elevator leaving Fiers alone observing his behavior.

Harry watched all the tech in the chambers,amused by what he was seeing,Aleksey armor just waiting for him when the time come,flings and robot tentacles each inside of their own chamber just waiting for someone to use it,he approached the Power Armor chamber with a green light illuminating the armor and glider.

_You better be ready for your future._

* * *

**New York/Empire State University/Night**

Gwen walked calmly through the corridors with her hand bad on her left shoulder holding some folders from her new work,Gwen was using a white blouse and dark skinny jeans with her usual light makeup,she was searching for Peter so that they could go home,his class should have already finished,she went to the mess hall looking for him,maybe he was waiting for her there already.

There he was sat on a table,eating a sandwich,watching the news and listening to some music with his earphones,just few people was in the mess hall, most of them were having dinner already or waiting for someone to pick them.

Gwen approached Peter and slipped her arms across his neck leaning to kiss his check.

"Hey" Gwen said caressing his cheeks

"Hey you" Peter replied kissing her fingers

Gwen sat besides Peter leaning on his shoulder while he put an arm around Gwen waist resting his hand on her stomach.

"Wanna?" Peter offered his sandwich

"Sure,i'm hungry" Gwen replied tooking a bite from Peter sandwich "Hmm..it taste good"

"Yeah,it must taste since you got almost half of it" Peter joked

"You didn't established a limit"

"True..." He smiled feeling defeated by Gwen like always "Did you saw my call?"

"I saw it but I just got out now"

"Oh okay" Peter gave to Gwen the last part of the sandwich

"Do you want to know what my mom questioned me when I visited her?"

"What?" Peter asked curious

"If we're being safe"

"She asked if..we..no no..you're kidding aren't you?"

"I'm totally serious" Gwen replied firmly

"Oh god..." Peter buried his face on his left hand blushing "This is so awkward.."

"You're cute when you're blushing" Gwen giggled

"I'm not cute" He stated firmly

"Yes,you're" Gwen insisted

"Spider-Man can't be cute"

"But you two are" Gwen smiled

"Alright alright you win..again"

"Huh...would you...would you ever want to?" Gwen questioned

Peter was surprised by her question,they never had really talked about that,about having a family together.

"Y-you mean..have a baby?"

Gwen nodded, she dreamed of what her future with Peter would been like.

"Y-yes Gwen,of course,I would love to have children with you one day" His words made Gwen heart melt.

He leaned to kiss Gwen closing eyes and stopping a few inches just brushing her lips with his,he could feel her warm breath on his cheek.

"I love you" Peter never gets tired of saying those three words to Gwen.

"Love you too" Gwen replied as they locked lips kissing passionately.

* * *

**New York/Peter and Gwen Apartment/Night**

Gwen had fallen asleep on the couch in Peter arms while they watched a movie about a girl named Olive who lied to gain popularity at school.

Peter gently carried Gwen to their bedroom placing her on bed,he covered Gwen with the need sheets and kissed her forehead,as inviting the bed looked Peter decided to do a night patrol,he opened the wardrobe and suited up just leaving his face uncovered, he just kept looking to his reflection through the wardrobe mirror.

_Peter Parker or Spider-Man?Both?_

Peter shaked his head and finally wore his mask,he moved to their window before turning to check one more time on Gwen,she wasn't moving,she was hugging his pillow that he used to fake his chest.

_Alright Parker,you will be back soon. _Peter thought as he jumped the window free falling and firing a biocable making him flying to high heights.

_This never gets old_

Peter landed in a flag pole and surveyed the city searching for something that needed his intervention but so far everything was quiet,he was even starting to regret leaving Gwen alone since there wasn't much to do on this night.

_Man..I could be in bed with Gwen across my arms _Peter sighted behind the mask.

Peter was ready to go back home when he saw a suspicious man wearing a black leather jacket following a woman in the street.

_Bad guys should have better acting.._

He followed the suspicious man cthrought the buildings walls while he waited him to do the move,the woman entered a dark alley with the man right behind her,Peter crossed to the alley still sticked on the wall,but there wasn't anyone there,only darkness and gas coming from the manholes,he went down to the ground and searched for any clues of where those two could have been.

_What is this? _Peted grabbed two breathers on the ground.

Suddenly the entire alley was covered with the smoke that was getting out of the manholes,cogs started to appear through the smoke replacing the buildings and a shattered ceiling could be seen.

_What is happening?! _

Peter kept turning around to see what was going on,seconds ago he was in an alley and now he is back at the Clock tower? He stopped shocked because of what he just saw,a lifeless Gwen laying on the floor with a web on her waist.

"Gwen!" Peter yelled as he hurried over her "Hey!Gwen?" Peter said desperately while he lifted Gwen from the cold floor,he sat with her head resting on his lap and with both of his arms around her holding closely.

"Gwen?!No no no,this can't be happening" Peter was starting to cry.

"Not so complicated anymore HAHAHA" Harry laughed manically standing on his glider and flying around the tower ceiling.

_Harry?No..this can't-_

Peter heard a sound of door opening ,it was George Stacy,he stood in the Clock tower door staring Peter.

"No no" Peter said in shock.

He covered his face with his free arm trying to wake from this nightmare, Peter felt something sliding on the suit,he removed his hand that was covering his face noticing that the suit webbing was gone and replaced it with total black spandex.

"STOP IT!" Peter screamed closing his eyes

He heard a gunfire just behind him,he turned just to see Uncle Ben slowly falling to the ground with blood over his shirt and jacket

"STOP!" He started to cry leaning his face close to Gwen's cheek full of pain.

Someone one touched his shoulder "Hey dude are you okay?"

Peter instinctively grabbed the person hands and pressed him against the wall violentaly and prepared his hand for the punch,he was back to the alley.

"Woah-Spider-Man?!" The man wearing a hoddie said shocked "I-i didn't anything wrong! I swear!" he begged

"What JUST happened?!" Peter questioned furiously and confused.

"I don't know!I was on my apartment and then someone screamed,I just came to check it out...why do you changed your costume?"

"What-" He saw his hand covered with a black color,the red and blue were gone,he looked down and now his chest had a big white spider around it.

"Look,just let me go,I swear I didn't anything wrong"

Peter looked up to the man again,he was trying to sort what just happened

"A-alright.." He replied releasing the man from his grip and runned back to his house leaving Peter alone,he was following a guy and then out of nowhere everything changed, it was a hallucination?It felt so real for Peter.

_It happened..the suit...oh no..Gwen.._

Peter was ready to leave to check on Gwen but he started to feel dizzy,his head was ready to explode after such experience,breathing was starting to get hard,Peter lifted his mask exposing his mouth so that he could breath more easily,his heart raced,he was having an anxiety attack,his mind was trying to process all that happened while getting worried about Gwen security.

"Home..Gwen.." He gasped as he fired a biocable hurrying towards home struggling to not fall.

* * *

**New York/Peter and Gwen apartment/Night**

Peter slowly climbed the wall for their bedroom, he could feel his body failing him,he wouldn't forgive himself if something ever happened to Gwen.

He reached the window and saw Gwen sleeping without making any noises,thinking that he was still there because of the pillow.

"Gwen...thank..god" Peter gasped as he fell in the floor making a loud nose,Gwen opened her eyes getting terrified because of what she was seeing,he was lying on the floor desperate for air.

"Peter!" she said shocked as she hurried towards him noticing the suit color change.

Gwen helped Peter to lay on bed and removed the dark mask,his face was covered in red,Peter was breathing fast and fighting to not close his eyes to make sure that it wasn't a hallucination anymore

"You're okay" Peter said with a weak voice touching Gwen cheek with his gloved hand.

"Yes Peter i'm okay,but stay with me" Gwen replied nervously because of his condition "What happened?"

"I-i.." He tried to explain but his fast breathing didn't allowed it.

Gwen hurried to the kitchen and later to the bathroom with a glass with water,she grabbed a pill to calm Peter down.

"Here drink this"

"I..l-love..you so much..."his vision started blacking out.

Gwen gently put the painkiller on Peter mouth and helped him to drink the water,she put the glass on the bed night stand and hugged Peter close relaxing his body.

"Don't fight,Peter" She whispered worried and releasing a tear "I'm here"

Peter finally give up and fell asleep being holded by Gwen's arms in their bed, I_ need you more than ever _was the last thing he heard.

* * *

**New York/Night**

"It's done" Quentin announced the success of his first job throught the phone,he was in the alley where he trapped Spider-Man and made his worst dreams come true,he was holding the pod where the black goo was before releasing it close to whatever is Spider-Man.

_"You can come back,time shall do the rest now"_ Fiers said satisfied.

"I could have just killed him"

_"Your job was just to make him get the symbiote"_

"What good that will do?

_"I don't want him dead now" _

"What's the point-"

_"The point is you're gonna do it what I want" _Fiers interrupted

"Alright,don't need to get all snarky"

Fiers ended the call without any warning.

"Idiot..." Quentin walked back to his car.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this one felt rushed,I wanted to finally introduce the Black Suit and focus in the gathering of S6,the next one will be heavily focused on Peter and Gwen and the black suit will play a big role in the story.**

**Hope you enjoyed and I will appreciate a review,it inspires me,next chapter should be ready very quickly.**

**04/07: Added more description, fixed and rewritten lines,fixed encountered grammar mistakes.**


	6. Peaceful Times

**New York/Peter and Gwen apartment/Early in the morning**

Peter slowly opened his eyes rubbing the sleep away,he felt like if someone was kicking his head constantly,he turned to Gwen side of the bed noticing that she wasn't there and that he wasn't using the suit but only a boxer and a shirt witch means that Gwen probably changed him while he was unconscious, Peter sat and put both hands on his trying to recompose himself.

_"He wasn't feeling well,heavy headache I think" _Peter heard a familiar feminine voice coming from the living room _"I'm worried too,but he should wake up anytime..alright I will call if needed..ok bye"_

Peter slowly walked off the bed touching the cold floor with his bare feets and went to see how Gwen was doing,she was in the balcony with arms crossed using her pink sleep shirt looking over the city .

He approached Gwen and gently wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her left shoulder.

"Hi" Peter said silently brushing his cheek on hers.

"Peter..are you feeling well?" Gwen asked worried placing her hands above his.

"Yeah.. I'm better"

"You got me worried,i just talked with Aunt May,I tried to explain something why you couldn't talk"

"Alright,I will call her later" Peter kissed her cheek.

"What happened last night?" Gwen asked

"I don't know..just..I followed this guy who was after a woman to some alley and then.." Peter gulped

Gwen turned on Peter grip resting her hands on his shoulders "Tell me" she said softly.

Peter was feeling guilty for letting Gwen getting so concerned about him,she probably didn't slept this night because he could some some dark marks under her green eyes,this wasn't the life he wanted to give her.

"I was looking for clues of where they could have been then out of nowhere the alley was consumed by the smoke coming out of the manholes..cogs started to appear..I was at the clocktower again and...I saw you laying on the floor..it felt so real...I panicked.. " Peter finally confessed

Gwen felt his muscles getting tense,she wrapped her arms around his chest buried her face on Peter neck while he tightened his grip on her,they stood in silence for a few minutes just enjoying each other presence.

"It was just a hallucination,I'm not going anywhere" Gwen whispered pressing herself closer.

"Yeah I know.." Peter kissed her hair

"Maybe that gas did something?"

"Probably, I won't let who did that walking freely on the streets" He said determined.

"Okay..." Gwen closed her eyes concerned,the thought of Peter being in that state again was one her biggest fears.

"Hey.." Peter leaned back and gently lifted her chin with his thumb and meeting those hypnotizing eyes "You know that I need to catch who did that"

"I know but..just try try to come back alive to me,okay?"

"I will,I promise" Peter kissed her fore head reassuringly and hugged her close.

Gwen understands why Peter needs to be out there fighting crime and he knows that,she is his pillar that holds everything together,Gwen needs to be stronger for him.

"I did something for you when you wake up" Gwen said grinning and leaded Peter towards the kitchen holding hands.

"What's it?" He smiled

"Ohh if what your Aunt said it's true then you're gonna love it" Gwen replied enthusiastic "Sit close to the counter" Gwen ordered.

"Woah,mystery" Peter stated amused and grabbed a stool sitting besides the countertop.

Gwen opened the stove and grabbed the plate covered in a white towel,she walked back to Peter and placed the plate in front of him.

"I'm not THE cooker but I think it's good"

"Gwen,everything that you do it's good" Peter said smiling

"Aww..thank you,even if you're kinda lying"

"I'm not lying" he remarked

"Huhu..you don't say those cute things because you have some certain hidden agenda with me,right?" she smiled

"What-no!" he laughed "I mean..you will never know.."

"I have my ways of making you talk" Gwen flirted

"Oh well,can't disagree on that" Peter replied making Gwen giggle.

"Will you not see what I did for you?" she said anxious

"Sorry sorry,you're too distracting"

Peter removed the towel that covered Gwen work,it was a cake.

"You made me cake?Thanks Gwen,and yeah Aunt May was right,I appreciate" Peter leaned in and kissed Gwen enjoying the taste of her lips.

"You-are-welco-me" Gwen said between the kiss "But... not any cake,a chocolate cake!" she stated proud.

"Woah.." Peter grabbed a fork besides the plate and cut a slice of the cake,he brought the fork to his mouth and tasted it.

"So?It's good?Did you liked?" she questioned excited.

"Gwen..I loved it" Peter mumbled while he eat the cake making her breath relieved.

Gwen smiled as she watched Peter eating on his typical way,like if the world would end in a few seconds,if everyday could be like this,without being worried about his condition.

Peter finished his plate contently and looked up to Gwen smiling "You know that I love you?"

"You said that a few times already" Gwen replied biting her lips trying to appear serious.

"I know that you love it"

"Oh well...i'm going to take a shower" Gwen said seductively and walking besides Peter adding a little sway to her hips as she headed towards their bedroom "Are you coming?" she stopped at the bedroom door turning to Peter and giving him one of those winks that make him goe crazier and walked to the bathroom.

"Damn right I'm" Peter replied as he hurried to catch her

* * *

**New York/Gwen and Peter apartment/Morning**

Peter walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist and leaving Gwen for another hour finishing whatever was she still had to do.

_I'm gonna bankrupt when the __electricity bill arrives...well at least it's for a good thing_ he smiled because of her beauty.

Peter opened the wardrobe and wore a red boxer to feel more comfortable in this saturday morning,he was going to close it but he saw his suit on the hanger,the red and blue colors were gone and replaced with a dark pattern,he had completely forgetted about nd placed over their bed trying to figure what could have caused that.

_No way that's dirty._

He touched the suit chest and felt that it's slipping more,the lenses were bigger,more curvy.

_Well,it isn't stinking or whatever else..a new visual would be cool,it can't hurt._

"Why it's black?" Gwen questioned standing behind him using a bathrobe making Peter mouth almost feel to the floor.

"I-i..have no idea.."

"You should take it off" Gwen said approaching him and looking the suit,he couldn't take his eyes away from her.

"No,I mean...it isn't doing anything bad" Peter replied rubbing the back of his neck.

"You sure? Who knows what it can do-"

"Trust me,it's fine" Peter said reassuringly and roaming Gwen with his eyes.

Gwen got amused by his behavior,he never was that excited in the morning but she decided to continue "See something that you like?" she teased smiling and with arms crossed.

"Not with that bathrobe around you" Peter slowly approached her.

"That's bad..I wasn't planning to take it off soon"

Peter wrapped his arms around Gwen pressing himself closer and slipping a hand under the bathrobe caressing her back,he leaned on her neck and started to trail kisses stopping close to her ear making Gwen release a low moan " There is always a exception " He whispered

"Well,since..my..b-boyfriend...just continue it" Gwen replied enjoying his administrations.

Peter lifted her using his hands still kissing while Gwen wrapped her legs around his waist gently pressing his head to to her neck,he carried her to bed and stood on top of her enjoying the friction of their bodies together,Peter clumsily kicked his suit off the bed,they touched foreheads and looked at each other with eyes full of passion and desire,Peter placed a hand on Gwen's check and leaned down kissing her softly lips,they wouldn't be able to talk for a few hours.

* * *

**New York/Rykers prision/Morning**

"I won't hurt that boy again" Connors said with furiously eyes.

"Even if your family safety is in game?" Fiers questioned

"You wouldn't dare"

"Harry would,he's out of his mind,I don't doubt the things he could to achieve his goals"

"I-i.."

"Think about Doc,I will be back soon" Fiers walked out of the cell leaving Connors conflicted about what to do.

* * *

**New York/Peter and Gwen apartment/Afternoon**

"I gotta say...you look pretty hot with the new look" Gwen stated lying on the bed with the sheets over her body.

"Really?" Peter laughed while he dressed the top of the suit.

"Yeah,I mean..it really accentuates your muscles"

"Thanks,I guess" He grinned "So what do you to eat?"

"Hm...Korean meatballs?"

"That place is in the other side of the city!" Peter shooked his face.

"Aww..c'mon.." Gwen made a sad expression

"Alright alright...anything for you" Peter smiled.

Gwen sent a kiss with her hand to him "I love you"

"You should, cause I don't think that exist anyone else besides me that would be willing to cross the city for food" He put his mask only leaving his mouth left.

"You can always reject, but that wouldn't be good for you" Gwen winked.

Peter walked to the side of the bed and gave Gwen one final kiss before heading out "I want to make my lady happy" he kissed her cheek and went to their window jumping off without any warning with his backpack on his back.

"Okay.." Gwen said surprised

She got off bed and wore one Peter sleep shirts and a blue underwear,his phone ringed in the kitchen gaining Gwen attention while she changed,she walked to the source and answered the unknown call.

"Hi"

_"Good afternoon,is this Peter Parker?" A feminine voice announced_

"No,it's his...wife,he's out" Gwen replied kinda awkwardly.

_"Oh sorry ,I'm from Ryker's island and one of the prisoners is requesting his presence"_

"Who?"

_"Curt Connors"_

Gwen got shocked, what does the man who murdered her father could want with Peter now?

_"Could you warn him when it's possible?"_

"Y-yeah..okay,I will"

_"Thank you ,have a nice day" _the woman turned down the call leaving Gwen thinking about what just occurred.

* * *

**New York/Afternoon**

_I feel stronger...it's weird.._

Peter was looking to his reflection on the building glass,he was holding a web stading upside down,he touched the big spider across his chest and back.

_Okay..this is a bit cool...a time with it wouldn't hurt,would?_

Peter released his grip from the web and fell just to shoot another firecable going towards the Gwen's favorite restaurant,he landed on the restaurant rooftop and started to remove his suit but he noticed that his web shooters fluids were over,though he could still fire webs.

_What?How?_

Peter removed his web shooters and aimed up firing a black web that attached to a very far building,something that never have occurred before.

_Well,I guess I won't need it anymore._

He stocked the device in the backpack and continued to remove his suit,he landed in the alley besides the restaurant and went to pick their lunch.

* * *

**New York/Peter and Gwen Apartment/Afternoon**

Peter landed on their balcony carefully to not mess with the food inside of his back,he opened the door and got inside of the living room putting the box over the countertop,Gwen wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Gwen?" Peter called removing his mask.

"I'm coming!" Gwen replied from the bathroom.

After a few minutes Gwen walked to the living room with his shirt over her stopping only a few inches from her hips.

"Is everything okay?" He asked

"Y-yeah,nothing to worry" she smiled

"Huh okay then" Peter replied not convinced.

Gwen approached Peter and gave in a tiny peck on the lips "Did you get it?"

Peter returned the kiss "Yep,it's on the countertop" he pointed

"Then let's finally eat,because I'm hungry" Gwen sat on the stool

"You seem pretty hungry recently" Peter joined her still on the suit but without the gloves.

"You know me" Gwen opened the box and grabbed the contents placing on each other plates "Huh...a officer of the Ryker's island called looking for you" Gwen tried to change the subject.

"Ryker's?What's it?" Peter questioned while eating the meatball.

"Connors want to talk with you" Gwen went direct to the point.

"Connors?" Peter shooked his face "That's..strange"

"I don't think you should see him.."

"I know Gwen" Peter placed his hand over hers caressing it "But what if is something important?"

"Y-yo're right..but just be careful around him when you go"

Peter nodded "I took some pictures,the bugle will freak out when they see the new visual"

"Jameson should at least pay you a good deal over the exclusives"

"He will,because I'm not selling the new ones for a cheap price" Peter hided his real motives of why he wanted more.

"Okay" Gwen noticed his different behavior.

"We literally did nothing today" He smiled

"We did something..." Gwen took a bite of her meatball

"Oh yeah true true" He grinned

"Planning something for the rest of this Saturday?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah,I was just looking forward to spend this day snuggling with my girlfriend"

"Sounds like a plan" She smiled contently.

* * *

**A/N:This one was mostly fluff and setting up things for the next chapter but I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Also,some deleted scenes will be canon like the one "We literally can change the world", but that will be explained in the plot,if anyone is interested to know the supposed original plot you can just pm me that I will shoot the link :)**

**I will not detail that much those " intimate " scenes because some people feel uncomfortable when reading that,and it's T rated.**

**Suggestions and tips are always welcome**

**Till next chapter.**

**04/07: Added more description, fixed encountered lines.**

**I'm so sorry for one mis take that I had found,my phone has an annoying corrector that confused suit with shit..this is so awkward... Sorry..**


	7. Question and Answers

**A/N: First deleted scene included, it's one with Harry,it's explained, enjoy!**

* * *

**New York Graveyard/Morning**

Peter was standing in front of Captain Stacy grave on this clouded day of spring ,he haven't been here for a long time since he had broken the promise that he was forced to do,Peter wanted to say something important to one of the mans that he admired on his life,the man who showed him that he wasn't using his powers for the greater good like his Uncle Ben wanted him to do.

_George Stacy _

_1957|2012_

"Hey Captain" Peter smiled rather nervously,he feared of what Cap could be thinking of him.

"It's been a long time since I was here...sorry for that..I know that I failed you,something that I'm always thinking about" Peter confessed.

"I-I...I understand why you made me promise that,my actions almost cost Gwen's life some years ago,there isn't a night where I don't revive that moment but..." Peter gulped

"I can't do that Cap..I tried..I lover her so much"

Peter silenced for a few minutes trying to find the correct words to finally say what he wanted to.

"I want to spend my whole life with Gwen,wake at her side,eat with her..maybe one day.." He smiled.

"Okay..i'm just gonna say...i-i'm gonna propose her..I wanted to tell you this because you're her father and you deserve to know"

"I can promise that I will take care of Gwen with all my strength,I hope that you approves, it means a lot for me"

Peter silenced waiting for some kinda of response,even knowing that would't happen,he felt guilty and happy at the same time about proposing Gwen,it was something that he always dreamed to do in the future,but he wasn't allowed to do that and that curses Peter everyday.

"I hope that you understand Captain" Peter said touching the grave paying his respects "_I won't let her down_" he whispered before walking away from the grave and heading out of the cemetery.

* * *

**New York/Restaurant/Afternoon**

Gwen hurried to the restaurant because it was already starting to rain,she was wearing a black coat over her white blouse and dark blue jeans,she sat in one of the tables waiting for someone to attend her,the place was almost empty,the only costumers besides her was a couple drinking what looked a orange juice,Gwen was on her lunch break thought she wasn't that much hungry,Peter normally had lunch with her but he was going to sell the new pictures to the Bugle,he was acting kinda weird,like leaving the bed so early in the morning just with a note explaining that he went to patrol the city early then he usually do.

Gwen checked her phone for any missed calls or messages but there wasn't any of them, she was going to text Peter but someone interrupted.

"What would you want for today ?" A feminine voice questioned.

Gwen looked up seeing a very pretty tall red haired woman wearing black skirt and a white buttoned t-shirt.

"How do you know my name?" Gwen asked surprised with eyes widened.

"One of the boys has a list of the most frequently costumers, special treatment" she smiled.

"Oh..thanks I guess,but just call me Gwen,you?"

"I'm Mary Jane Watson but most people call me MJ"

"Oh right" Gwen smiled by her sympathy.

"So what would you want for today?" Mary Jane grabbed her pen and a piece of paper.

"A hot chocolate would be nice"

"Alright then,hot chocolate is coming" Mary Jane nodded before heading the wish for the cooker.

There was something with this girl that really got Gwen's attention,she sounds so energetic and enthusiastic, like her was as a kid,she seemed a nice person.

Gwen reached for her phone in the porsue and texted Peter to see how he was.

_GS: Hey Bugboy._

_PP: Hey you Gwendy :)_

_GS: What are you doing?_

_PP: Catching the Bus to Rykers,you?_

_GS: Lunch,be careful there._

_PP:I will and sorry for not being with you because i have to do some things,it's for a good reason though"_

There it was,he is acting weird again,hiding something from her and she could feel it.

_GS: Peter, what are you hiding? _Gwen raised an eyebrow.

PP: _:0 what are you talking about Gwen? This is a serious accusation ;(_

"Okay here it is" MJ announced interrupting Gwen from replying to Peter,MJ removed the cup of the plate she was holding and placing on front of Gwen,she was distracted that she didn't even noticed MJ coming.

"I hope that you like" MJ continued

"Thank you" Gwen smiled taking a sip "Yeah,it's very good"

"Oh I'm glad then" MJ smiled and nodded before leaving Gwen table.

Gwen reached for her phone again and got surprised by Peter desperate texts.

_PP: Gwen?_

_PP: Are you still there,Gwen? _

_PP: You're ignoring me? :'(_

_PP: Please forgive me.._

Gwen started to reply a text to make Peter even more desperate.

_GS:I'm mad at you,but now I will just drink my hot chocolate..without you,bye._

_PP:What? C'mon Gwen...you can't be serious._

Gwen put her phone in the porsue leaving Peter alone on the chat and focused to drink her hot chocolate grinning watching the rain brushing against the windows.

* * *

**New York/Afternoon**

_Goddamnit!_

Peter tried to get Gwen attention again typing replies and being careful to not stumble in someone as he hurried to the bus stop to evade the rain with his suit under the clothes,he didn't took it out since he leaved home in the morning,Gwen still was ignoring him.

_Alright...she will stop,eventually._

Peter cleaned his phone screen that was with some puddles and placed on his coat pocked as he arrived to the bus stop,he crossed arms waiting for the bus and wondered what Connors wanted to say to him,they haven't seen each other since the whole confrontation at the Oscorp Rooftop,when Captain Stacy died.

The bus finally arrived and Peter walked inside of it sitting on a seat beside one of the windows witch was full of water slipping down.

_Here we go_

* * *

**New York/Unknown building/Afternoon**

Harry was inside of a dark room sat on a chair facing a holo screen on the wall with the little cube device that his father gave to him before he died on his left hand,Harry was watching recorded footage on Oscorp of the past years..and his and Peter too,with his hand he selected the one recorded fours years ago when he requested for Spider-Man blood,with that they literally could change the world,cure diseases like cancer or Alzheimer's and even more,but Peter selfishness didn't allowed any of that happen,he just pushed Harry to use a unfinished serum to cure himself and that almost got Gwen Stacy killed,all of that because of Peter owns actions,at least is what Harry thinks of him.

_And now I'm building a team for my own reasons? I'm being selfish? _Harry thought.

_ You're doing the right thing Harry...without him you're gonna be free to do whatever you want,no one will ever put you behind again but all heroes shall suffer first right?_ He smiled.

Harry grabbed the bottle of scotch on the floor and started to drink it as he opened other files through the hole screen.

* * *

**Ryker's Island/Afternoon**

Peter walked towards the room where he would talk with Connors with two armed guards using a body armor behind him,they were passing through a huge corridor that has somr cells on the right side with some crazy prisoners inside of it,he stopped on his tracks when he saw a blondie man jumping on his bed.

_Could be?_

"Who is this guy?" Peter asked approaching the cell with bars

"Huh?This guy is crazy, he killed dozens of persons" One of the guards said approaching Peter.

Peter sense triggered as the prisoner jumped off the bed and runned the cell door grabbing Peter by the collar surprising everyone.

"Are you gonna play with Cletus little boy? " He pressed Peter against the bars laughing manically

The guards raised their guns but they could't shoot since Peter back was in front of their aim.

"Release him,Cassasy!" the guards ordered

"Or else-" Cassady was got interrupted as Peter broke his hand without any kind of warning when he wasn't paying attention,Cassasy fell to the floor screaming in pain.

The guards approached Peter and pushed him away from the cell and aimed at Cletus who was agonizingly on the floor.

"Bring a medic here..and some guards since he isn't gonna cooperate" the guard said trought the radio.

"I'm sorry,I don't know what happened" Peter approached the guards.

"Self-defense, no problem kid,and if means something..I always wanted to do that with him since he came back from Raven "

"But it isn't right-"

"Nah,don't mind..let's go?"

"Y-yeah..okay" Peter said continuing to walk towards Connors room before taking another glance at Kassady.

"I liked you boy!" He laughed "When I'm out of here we're gonna be best friends HAHAHA" Cletus shouted from his cell.

Peter and the two guards approached the door that leaded to the room where Peter would talk to Connors,one of them opened and nodded to him

Connors was sat in the chair besides the table that was the only thing inside of it,his hands were cuffed and lying on the table.

"Peter"

"Doctor Connors " Peter replied as he sat in the chair facing Connors.

"Not a Doctor anymore I'm afraid"He smiled sadly.

"Y-you wanted to talk with me?"

"Yes,I wanted to warn you-"

"Warn me? Of what?"

"This man,Fiers,he came here the past day asking for my help against you"

"Fiers?What are you talking about,Connors? Who is looking for me?" Peter questioned confused.

"Not looking,they want to kill you i think"

"Yeah,everybody seems to want that" Peter said sarcastically.

"I don't meant you know who,but Peter Parker"

Peter deadpanned for a few minutes because of what he had just heard.

"People are after me?" Peter whispered leaning more closer to Connors "Who?"

"Fiers and...Harry"

Peter shocked his face by the mention of that name.

"Harry?Osborn?"

Connors nodded.

"No no" Peter released a desperate laugh "He's locked at Ravencroft,he can't do anything to harm me"

"I don't know if he is but Fiers seemed pretty confident"

"No no,you're sure about this? Who is this Fiers?"

"I don't know him personally, but he knows a lot about me..and you"

"Where does he llive?" Peter asked with a furious face.

"I don't know,honestly"

Peter buried both his face on his hands thinking about what to do.

"He threatened my family, I refuse to do anything against you,but you could look for them,they mean everything for me" Connors begged.

Peter looked up with a serious expression "Okay,I will...anything more?"

"No..but thank you for coming,just make sure them okay"

"Yeah" Peter rose from his chair "Thanks for telling me this,Connors"

Peter walked to the door "Take care" he said without looking to Connors leaving the room and closing the door.

"You too" Connors replied

* * *

**New York/Empire State University/Afternoon**

Gwen was on her office sat on her desk and searching in the internet what could be when a boyfriend starts to act different then the usual,her research linked some sites witch the one that grabbed her attention was _Five likely motives of why your boyfriend is acting differently._

"Hm..." Gwen mumbled.

_1- He's cheating on you._

"No!Peter would never do that to me" Gwen said annoyed.

_2-He's turning gay._

"Of course not!Not after all this time"

_3-He will break with you soon._

"Not again..ugh" Gwen said holding her chin with her wrist.

4-He don't have money to pay dates.

"No...who knows?"

5-He's gonna ask you to marry him.

Gwen eyes widened by the last suggestion, it made sense after all.

"Probably not" she laughed nervously

"Or it's true?I mean we''re 24 and we're dating for ages so...nah,Peter would have talked about that before asking..would he?" Gwen said to herself.

Gwen wasn't expecting that,could be really planning that?She of course would accept, there isn't someone else she rather spend her life with it.

_Oh boy.._

* * *

**New York/Afternoon**

Peter calmly swung through the city buildings on his new suit thinking about what Connors had just told him,if someone and Harry is really after him that means whoever that is close to him would be in danger,like Aunt May or Gwen,he couldn't let anything happen to the most important persons on his life,even of that means pushing his limit,if Harry is after him then he's gonna appear soon and when that day happens Peter will end this once and for all and everything is making sense,that night at the alley was their first attack.

Peter landed on the Daily Bugle rooftoop and retrived his phone from the suit pocket,he was gonna check on Aunt May,he called her standing on the edge of the building looking over the city.

"Hey Aunt May,everything alright?"

_"Hi dear,yes everything is alright,and how life is going with you and Gwen?"_

"Perfect,she's working now though"

_"Good,come here when you have a chance okay?"_

"I will,don't worry"

_"Okay dear,I will leave you to whatever is that you do"_

"Huh?Okay..bye Aunt May"

_"Bye!"_

Peter turned the call down with a conflicted expression.

_That was weird.._

Peter retrieved his clothes from the backpack dressing over the suit and walking towards the door that would lead to the maintenance room,arriving there he slowly opened the door that leaded to the offices and took a glance to check if anyone could notice him.

_I'm good._

He slipped away without making any noises and headed towards Jameson office.

"Is Jameson there?" He asked Betty still walking.

"Yes he is,let met check-"

"Don't need,it will be quickly" Peter interrupted Betty as he walked towards Jameson,he turned the knob and walked inside of the room,Jameson was reading a newspaper and smoking a cigar.

"Parker?!How dare-"

"Here is the photos" Peter throw the folder on Jameson table "He's using a new visual"

"Let me see!" Jameson quickly leaned foward grabbing the folder and looking the photos "Oh..this is gold, I can see the headline already,_Spider-Man finally embraces the dark side"_

"Whatever, just pay me"

"Two hundred"

"Two hundred?!"Peter shook his face "You gotta be kidding me!"

"No Parker,I never kid,three hundred"

"I want seven hundred,this is an exclusive and the first photos"

"Seven?!Are you mad?!" Jameson made an exasperated face.

"Alright,I take somewhere else" Peter threatened to grab the folder.

"No!" Jameson quickly grabbed the folder pressing it closely against his chest. "We got a deal"

"We have?" Peter raised an eyebrow..

"Yes!Check with Betty"

"Alright..Boss" Peter said feeling victorious

Peter walked to Betty table to receive his well deserved money,he needs that if he wants to buy the best ring that he could afford to Gwen.

* * *

**New York/Jewelry Shop/Noon**

"What about this one ?" the short salesman handed to Peter a beautiful gold ring with little piece of crystal on top of it.

"It's perfect" He eye the ring contemplating such a small precious object,a object that would state his love with Gwen forever "How much?"

"Ninety hundred "

Peter sighted, he hadn't the sufficient money to buy the ring and he didn' t wanted to buy a cheap one,only the best for Gwen.

"Hold this one" Peter handed the ring back to the salesman "I will be back soon,thank you"

"No problem, I understand" He smiled.

Peter raised from the chair and walked to the door noticing that the heavy rain was back.

_Damn._

Peter retrieved his phone from his coat and called Gwen,she would be finish anytime soon at Empire State and they usually go home together.

* * *

**New York/Empire State University/Noon**

Gwen was packing her things from her officer being interrupted because her phone ringed showing a photo of her and Peter making silly faces on bed.

"Hi" She faked serious voice.

_"Just hi? No love or something more caring?"_ Peter joked making Gwen giggle_ "I knew it"_

"Yeah bugboy you got me now"

_"So..can I come to pick you up?"_

"I would enjoy some company"

_"Yes then?"_

"If you insist"

_"Because you don't like right?"_

"You never know" Gwen hinted

_"Uhu..alright then I'm coming"_

"I will be waiting"

_"Hey"_

"Huh?

_"Love you"_

"Love you too you dork" Gwen smiled.

"Alright, see you soon"

"Bye"

Gwen put the phone on her porsue and grabbed some work folders walking towards the elevator.

* * *

**New York/Noon**

Peter jumped off the building and fired a biocable until the last second passing close to the cars,he gained height flying above the buildings,he landed on another rooftop and runned towards and jumped again still with the adrenaline flowing trought his body,he was feeling more agile and fast,he could land without preoccupying of breaking a leg.

He swung at high speed in the heavy rain heading towards Gwen,his spider-sense triggered making him look to the streets,there was a car at high speed being reckless evading others cars,after some seconds he heard sirens behind him.

_A chase_

Peter didn't fired a web and just let the gravity push him back to the ground,on the last second he fired another biocable gaining height just to land on the car front smashing the metal material.

"Hi" Peter said to the two robbers,one was driving and the other was with a bag on the passenger seat.

"You!" The driver said shocked.

Peter punched the glass that shattered and grabbed the driver robber by the collar and throwing him out of the car,he fired amounts webs towards the flying bandit to stop him of falling to the ground,Peter turned only to see a gun aimed to his chest.

BAM!

* * *

**New York/Empire State Entrance/Noon**

Gwen was standing in the building entrance with arms crossed evading the rain,it's almost one hours and no sign of Peter yet.

_Here I'm...waiting for my superhero boyfriend to pick me and go home together.. Oh i forgot he's Spider-Man... _Gwen sighted

A small car stopped right in front of the entrance,the window lowered revealing MJ on the driver seat.

"Wanna a ride blondie?" She asked smiling.

"Oh..I'm awaiting for my boyfriend..you know what? Yeah I accept..red" Gwen walked to the car opening the door to the passages seat "Thank you" she sat closing the door.

"Late boyfriend?" MJ started to drive back to the main avenue.

"Always" She smiled rather annoyed.

"What's his name?" MJ asked while driving.

"Peter Parker"

"Peter?I remember seeing that name somewhere"

"He take photos of Spider-Man to the bugle, probably from there" Gwen grabbed her phone and texted Peter saying that she was already going to home.

"Oh right,makes sense"

"So what you can tell me about you?"

"Me? Well,i live a few blocks close to Times Square,I do some pieces here and there,it's my passion"

"Woah,sounds exciting " Gwen said amused.

"Yeah,I work at that cafeteria to gain some extra money, and I like to meet new people too" MJ smiled.

"Cool"

"And you?"

"I work at Empire State,science stuff"

"I wish i was that smart" MJ said making the two of them laugh " So..married or kids?"

"No no" Gwen said blushing "Not married..and kids"

"Yeah me too,not looking forward to that yet-"

A car passed besides them at high speed and with a shattered window on the front.

"What-" Mj got interrupted again by the sirens of the police cars "Where is Spider-Man now?"

"Yeah I was thinking about that too" Gwen said concerned.

* * *

**New York/Afternoom**

Peter slowly started to regain his conscious,he sat straight up noticing that he was on the middle of the street with an amount of people around him.

"Hey man,are you alright?" A civilian asked.

Peter stood on his feet only to feel a insane pain coming from his chest,he stumbled on the car in front of him,one of the civilians approached to help him but Peter lifted his hand stopping him to come closer "I'm okay"

Peter climbed the car and fired another biocable ignoring the pain caused by the bullet on his chest,after some minutes he was back on track of the robber car.

_Let's finish this_

He landed on top of the car and ripped the metal part grabbing the driver with his both hands,he brought the robber close to his face and stared him with deadly eyes making the robber plead for mercy,Peter throwed the bandid away and did she same thing he did with the other bandit,evolving him around webs,he jumped off the car landing on the street and fired two webs of each hand on the car back making it stop after applying an amount of strength,after that Peter swung back to home.

* * *

**New York/Peter and Gwen building entrance/Noon**

"Here we are" MJ stopped the car in front of Gwen apartment smiling.

"Thank you,very much" Gwen smiled back "if wasn't for you I would be probably be soaked"

"No problem, call me if you want to do something fun,bring Peter too"

"I will,thank you" Gwen smiled by MJ kindnesses "See ya later" Gwen opened the door and walked to the entrance.

"See ya!"

* * *

**Peter and Gwen apartment**

Peter was in the bathroom only with the suit pants cleaning his chest with a towel that was covered in blood

_How I didn't saw that shoot coming?_

After some minutes of removing the blood he noticed that the wound wasn't open anymore,just a little scar on the place.

_Woah.._

"Oh crap!Gwen!" He forgot that Gwen was waiting for him.

Peter hurried out of the bathroom searching for the home keys and a new set of clothes, he heard a sound of door opening and walked to check it.

"Gwen? I'm so sorry" Peter apologized walking to the living room.

"Figures" Gwen closed the door and turned to Peter noticing something that got her worried "Why is your chest covered in red?" Gwen approached him.

Peter looked down"Oh..this..huh"

Gwen put her hands on his chest noticing a new scar close to his shoulder "What happened?" She questioned with eyes widened.

"This? Well..I got shot and..I dunno"

"Oh my god Peter" She grabbed Peter by the hand and leaded him to their bedroom making him sat on the bed.

"You were after that car with a broken window didn't you?" Gwen grabbed a medical kit under the bed sitting besides him and started to clean his chest.

"Yeah,that was me"

"Why you let this happen?" Gwen focused on bandaging the already closed wound.

"I-i honestly don't know,my spider-sense failed me but i'm-"

"No Peter you are not okay!" Gwen looked up meeting his eyes "You got lucky that wasn't anything deep but what if it was?" she said firmly and holding herself to not let the emotions take over her.

"You could have died..you could have leaved me and your Aunt,what would we be without you?" She continue desperately.

"Hey Gwen..hey" Peter placed both of his hands on Gwen cheeks bringing her close "I'm okay alright?" Gwen turned her glance evading his eyes without believing him

"I already said I will not die" he gently made Gwen look back at him.

"How you can be so sure?" Gwen questioned with a weak voice.

"I just know,trust me,okay?" He pleaded with his eyes.

"I trust you,I really do"

Peter smiled and slowly leaned and gently captured Gwen lips reassuring that everything is gonna be alright.

"Thank you..for everything" He kissed her again

Gwen gently pushed Peter away with her hand "Let me just finish this,okay?"

"Yeah" Peter replied watching Gwen finishing to bandage where he got shot,she noticed that he was observing her and looked up smiling.

"What's it?"

"You're beautiful"

"Thank you" she giggled resuming to patch him up.

"No problem,how did you come here?"

"I met this nice girl named Mary Jane,she gave me a ride,you didn't saw my text?"

"No,sorry" Peter apologized

"Huh...she invited us to do something fun someday" Gwen finished and looked up.

"Oh..sounds like a good idea" Peter smiled

"Yeah..Ryker's?"

"Apparently there is someone who wants me dead,and they wanted Connors to help them" Peter didn't mentioned Harry name since he wasn't sure if that was true and he didn't want to preoccupy Gwen.

"Want you dead?why?" Gwen changed to a more serious expression.

"I dont know but Connors isn't someone that lies so I'm taking his word,I'm watching over his family too"

"When we are gonna have a break?"

"I will take care of that,don't worry,it isn't any news to me" they touched foreheads "Just call me sometimes when we aren't together alright?" Peter said caressing her left cheek.

"Okay" she kissed his hand "Y-you want to tell me something, Peter?"

"Yes...i love you" they both laughed.

"I love you too" Gwen kissed his lips "Now,go take a bath because my favorite movie is gonna start soon".

* * *

**A/N: MJ is finally introduced,I hope that you guys liked and don't worry because she won't ever replace Gwen,it's for another route I'm taking the story, thank you everyone for reading and for the reviews.**


	8. Proposal

**A/N:Here it is,a very important chapter ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

_"No!Gwen run!" Peter shouted as he saw Harry turning on Gwen direction and catching her,Peter could hear Gwen desperate scream._

_Harry flied away towards the Clocktower evading the huge power structures holding Gwen on his arms._

_"Harry!Put her down!" Peter begged as he swung after Harry._

_Harry laugh just showed the gravity of the situation, he was out of his mind and willing to harm Gwen in order to get his revenge._

_Peter followed Harry des_

_perate to get Gwen away from Harry,he can't let anything bad happen to her,they are going to England but every second put England even more far way,Harry flied around the side of the towe and finally went to the top where Peter wouldn't reach him,he stood there just evading his webs._

_"Harry stop this!T-this isn't you Harry!Harry put her down!" Peter begged fearing the worse,he couldn't do nothing if Harry harmed Gwen, the tension was driving him even more desperate._

_"Harry?!" Gwen called trying to reassure with him._

_"Harry is dead!" Harry stated with bloody eyes._

_"Harry!This is between you and me!You wanna fight?!FIGHT ME!Harry let her go!" Peter lifted his hands attempting to reassure._

_Harry quickly looked to Gwen changing his glance again to Peter _

_"Okay"_

_Harry without any kind warning released Gwen from his grip and let the gravity push her to the clocktower glass ceiling._

_"NO!" Peter shouted and jumped to catch Gwen terrified of what just had happened._

_Everything was slow,his blood freeze by feeling such loads of fears and agony,he couldn't fail Gwen,he had to catch her in time and protect her from touching the strong metal bars,their bodies collided but Peter was careful to not hurt Gwen in some way,he wrapped his arms around her and put his under hers protecting it of any impact that could happen, Gwen holded Peter closely and buried her face on his shoulder as they fell._

_Peter back made contact with the glassed ceiling,he groaned in pain as the shattered glasses ripped his suit and skin,they finally stopped in one of the plataform Peter ignored the pain and checked on Gwen to see if she was alright._

_"You're okay?" He asked running a hand on her hair,Gwen just shaked her head still terrified._

_Suddenly a orange device fell on his side and started to flash like it was going to explode,he turned to the other side with Gwen on his arms but the explosion made the support go down making Gwen slip from his grip,Peter quickly leaned and reached for her arm holding firmly._

_"I got you Gwen,I'm gonna put you right here" Peter released Gwen and fired a web on her hand lowering her on a cog._

_Peter noticed Harry coming on his glider preparing for the attack,Peter quickly jumped to the other side ,Harry turned preparing a punch but Peter webbed his hand to the wall and jumped to his tight just to use his already fired web to reach the other side running on the wall while escaping Harry,he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity rise._

_Gwen moved to one cog to another almost failing trying to find a more secure place to stay,she heard a sound of impact and looked up seeing Peter being launched to what was the ceiling,he fired a web to Harry glider and pushed landing on his back and holding close to not fall while Harry spun the glider,Peter punched his face and fired a web to his right hand forming a web line and used to suffocate him,Harry quickly reacted and flied backwards making Peter shook in the wall,Peter recovered and quickly kicked Harry freeing space to pass past him spinning on the web and kicking him right in the face._

_Harry fell on another plataform while his glider flied towards Gwen direction breaking the cog where she was standing,Peter saw Gwen falling and jumped landing on another cog as he quickly fired a biocable on her hand,he pushed Gwen up hurried but got interrupted as Harry grabbed him by the neck with both hands pressing him against the cog,Gwen released a yelp watching Peter struggling to keep her safe while dealing with Harry at the same time,He pressed his feet over Peter hand as the cog turned,he retrieved a knife and moved towards his face but he quickly evaded, Peter placed a hand on Harry face trying to push him away,screaming in rage Harry removed his hand just to be headbutted and punched after it,he recovered trying to hit him with his knife but Peter webbed it to the cog behind,Harry got raged and with one hand he grabbed his neck starting to suffocate._

_Peter fired a web to the cogs and placed it around Harry neck as the cog moved making his head move backwards,they stood choking each other for a few seconds and groaning in pain,the cogs started to turn again but Peter interrupted by placing is feet against it,he looked down seeing Gwen terrified._

_"Peter?" Gwen called,she could see that Peter wasn't going to make it._

_Suddenly the mechanism dislocated because of such amount of strength being forced gainst it,his web that was holding got cut in the movement,Harry was launched backwards losing consciousness on the impact,Peter looked down and jumped seeing Gwen falling way more faster than him._

_NO!_

_Everything was slow again,it was like an eternity, Gwen looking to him with eyes of pure fear because of what would probably happen._

_Peter fired a web line rejecting what was happening,the line going straight down and luckily evading the shattered cogs,Gwen looked to Peter one more time before accepting her fate,he wasn't gonna catch her in time._

_The line made contact with her waist and Peter grabbed a pole to slow the fall and save Gwen,with all his strength left he didn't let the line go._

_SNAP_

* * *

**New York/Gwen and Peter apartment/Morning**

Peter jolted awake, eyes snapping open instantly. He immediately began to assess his surroundings, checking for any threats. He groaned as he properly awoke, realising that it had only been a dream. He checked to his left, seeing Gwen sleeping safely by his side. She had an arm draped across his chest, gently pressing her body into his side. Peter looked down at his own form, his body was covered in a light sheen of sweat and his breath came in rapid gasps with his heart still hammering in his chest. He raised a hand to his face, rubbing the sleep from his eyes forcefully,he looked at the bed nightstand checking the time was.

**4:23 AM**

_Oh god.._

Slowly Peter extracted himself from Gwen's arms, rolling quietly out of bed. He walked from the bed over to the bathroom on his boxers,He ran the cold tap on the basin slowly, cupping his hands and splashing the cool water over his face. Peter looked up, studying himself in the mirror above the basin.

_Just a dream..a dream..everything is okay_

Peter turned and stood in the bathroom door observing the woman that could take the entire weight on his shoulders for a certain time,Gwen was sleeping peacefully with a hand resting on his pillow and with the entire sheets around her body,she had this habit of taking his part of the sheets while sleeping, she neglected but Peter didn't mind that,just made her even more cute, he fully entered their room and opened his part of the wardrobe revealing the suit on the hanger,Peter stared for a few minutes deciding if he should head out at this time.

"Peter..?" Gwen called sleepy without opening her eyes and groping his side of the bed trying to find him,realizing the Peter wasn't there she rubbed the sleep away and slowly sat in the bed seeing Peter in front of the bed with the suit behind him.

"Bad dreams?" Gwen asked concerned, he wasn't sleeping well recently.

"Yeah.." Peter replied feeling guilty,each time he had woken Gwen up, and each time he felt more guilty for being such a problem for her.

"Come here" She patted the bed next to her,she had an idea "Lie down here, on your front"

He did as he was told walking over to the bed in his boxers. Peter lay down on his front, resting his head on a pillow at the head of the bed. He felt movement next to him as Gwen positioned herself over him, resting her knees either side of his hips.

Before he could ask anything Gwen began her idea, massaging his back in a circular motion. Her touch was enough to relax his body causing all of the muscles in his back to loosen up completely. He felt himself both relaxed and begin to feel sleepy at the same time, his body revelling in the incredibly relaxing stimuli.

"Is that OK?"

"Incredible Gwen" He said gladly "Thank you"

They fell into quietness again,Gwen continued her ministrations for another few minutes before slowly coming to a stop, dismounting his body. As she stopped Peter felt completely at ease, more relaxed than he had felt in a long time. He slowly rolled onto his side, Gwen slipping into his arms next to him. He gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, receiving a smile in return,Peter brought the sheets up covering them.

"Are you feeling better?" Gwen asked.

"Definitely" Peter kissed her forehead.

"Wanna talk about what you dreamed?"

He didn't say anything at first, just maintaining eye contact with Gwen, Peter blinked first, averting his eyes from her piercing gaze. He didn't want to tell her about his dreams, to concern her that he dream of her death, but could he really deal with this himself? He had tried that for the past couple of weeks since he suited up again and, to be honest, it hadn't worked. In fact Peter knew he hadn't really tried to deal with whatever was going on.

"I-i..it wasn't anything important" Peter faked a smile.

"You're important to me" Gwen placed a hand on his chin reassuringly "Tell me" her green eyes pleaded.

"I keep dreaming about the bad things that happened to me trought the years but..the worst part is when it's about you" Peter confessed.

"And?"

"And every single time you die,it's the contrary of what happened in that night" Peter finally said

Gwen understand the pain the Peter was going through, she knows how that night still curses him and there isn't that much that she can do to help him besides trying to make him feel better.

"It's just the stress" Gwen caressed his now messy hair "I'm not leaving you"

"I know..but thank you again" Peter leaned a few inches and kissed her soft lips.

"Maybe that gym idea can help?"

"I will think about that " He smiled

They stood there wrapped in each other arms enjoying the closeness before finally falling asleep again for the rest of the morning.

* * *

**New York/Daily Bugle/Afternoon**

Peter was sat on a desk that Robie loaned for him at the Bugle searching for the past years criminal headlines that he had missed while he was living at England, Peter opened the huge folder that Robie gave to him on the desk and searched for anything that involved mental tricks or illusions related,he still had to catch whoever that messed with his mind and any leads about it would be welcome.

**Oscorp CEO Harry Osborn behind bars**

**Spider-Man defeats mechanized robot**

**New York vigilant missing**

**Serial killer is finally behind bars**

**New York suffers great increase in tourism numbers.**

_This will take a long time.. _Peter sighted.

* * *

Gwen was walking with Mary Jane on Times Square with a plastic cup filled with coffe on her hand,they were just hanging out visiting shops since Gwen achieved to finish her duties early than expected,it was a girl hour something that she missed to do and she couldn't decline MJ invite,Gwen was looking toward to know her better.

"It's still up that offer to go somewhere and have fun?" Gwen wanted to make Peter forget about Spider-Man and his others responsibilities for a few hours,he was needing something to relax.

"Of course!" MJ replied eexcited "What do you have in mind?"

"Well,I want to bring Peter somewhere that we could relax,maybe a dance club?Not too loud though" Gwen replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"There is this dance club where I usually go,it have that romantic vibe early in the night"

"Sounds perfect" Gwen smiled happily.

"Is Peter going crazy?"

"What?No!" Gwen and MJ laughed.

"He's just being under a lot of pressure like working for the Bugle and attending college at the same time,among some other stuff"

"Oh,I understand "

"What about you?From here?"

"I used to live with my parents at New Jersey where i was born but it's..." MJ remembered those times,her father used to drink a lot and beat on her mother and even in MJ,it wasn't pleasant memories.

"Well..I couldn't live with them anymore,too much angst" she continue

"I'm sorry, didn't mean to intrude"

"No it's alright,it's in the past now" she smiled.

MJ stopped to walk and focused her attention in a dark red shoe that was being showed on front of the shop on their side,she couldn't resist the desire to experiment it.

"What?" Gwen asked surprise studying her amused face.

"C'mon" MJ grabbed Gwen free hand and leaded her inside to the shoe shop,they would stay there for a few hours.

* * *

**New York/Daily Bugle/Afternoon**

_Quentin Beck accused of murder still haven't been put understand bars and citizens start to wonder if he's ever gonna be caught for his crime against his ex boss at the Illusion House_

"Found you!" Peter shouted forgetting that he wasn't alone,he looked up and saw everyone looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I-i found m-my pen..yes my pen" He came with a excuse "Problem?You guys never lost a pen? " Peter continued snarky.

Everyone started to continue what they were doing with an annoyed expression and leaving Peter in a rather awkwardly situation.

_Quentin Back...you better sleep with your eyes open from now on._

"Peter?" Robie called behind him putting a hand on his shoulder to gain his attention.

Peter turned on the chair he was sat looking up "Thanks for the old issues,Robie"

"No problem son,found what you were looking for?"

"Yep,thanks again" Peter smiled.

"I wanted to thank you for all your effort in the recent months,you really put the Bugle on track"

"My pleasure"

"And for that I'm promoting you to web designer" Robie patted his shoulder.

"Me? Wow.." Peter wasn't expecting that, for a simple photographer and now to a web designer "T-thank you"

"This desk where you are sat now it's yours now,feel free to place your stuff here"

Robie moved his hand under his gray suit and grabbed an envelope, he handed to Peter who couldn't believe what was happening.

"This is a bonus along with your new salary" He continued "But don't forget to take pictures of Spider-Man or else Jameson will get mad" He chuckled.

"Y-yeah.. TThanks..for everything"

"Now go pay your girlfriend a nice dinner" He said before walking away.

_Not just that.._

**New York/Harry apartment/Afternoon**

Harry entered the apartment that he bought using a secret identify to be identified, it was in the last floor of a enormous,the place was huge,the living room on center connecting with a long balcony, there was still a stairwell that leaded to his bedroom and other areas,everything was already furnished.

_This will be perfect._

Harry walked to the kitchen removing his glasses and jacket,he grabbed a whisky from the fridge placing over the counter, Harry opened one of the counter drawers retrieving a glass and filling with whiskey, he headed towards the balcony and looked over the city witch was already starting to get darker.

It's crazy what happened him through his life,being throwed away more than once,losing a friend more than once and losing his dad that leaved curse to Harry deal with it,the more he thought about it more he felt rage,what he did wrong to deserve that? The truth is that he haven't anyone that cares about him.

_You don't need someone, you and me is sufficient _a voice said on his mind.

"Yeah..you're right" Harry said drinking his whiskey.

_When we're gonna be free?_

"In time.." Harry shooked his face as he realized his current state "Stop..just stop.." Harry placed a hand on his forehead feeling a headache.

_You want this._

"No!" Harry fall on his knees dropping the glass that shattered and feeling his body heating up.

_Don't struggle, it's what you have been waiting for._

Harry saw that green marks were appearing over his arms,it was happening again.

"Leave me alone! " Harry shouted, suddenly the green marks started to dissapear and he wasn't felling any changes happening,Harry sat on the floor with his back leaning on the wall looking over the whiskey across the floor,he buried his face on his hands and stood there trying to sort things.

* * *

**New York/Afternoon**

"Oh yeah!" Peter shouted excited as he swung towards the jewelry store where the ring that he always wanted to buy waited for him,Peter was feeling more happy than ever,everything was going well so far,he had the girl of his dream,he's back doing what he loves and moving up on his job,could it get even more better?

_Can't wait to finally get my hands on that ring._

Peter had already planned where he would propose Gwen but just having the ring was already a huge step forward,he wanted to be special the moment.

Suddenly his stomach called,he was hungry but he still had to take the suit off.

_You know what?Spider-Man will do this one._

Peter released his grip from the biocable and landed on the sidewalk close to a bakery scaring everyone at the sudden appearance.

"Hey Guys" Peter nodded before opening the doors and walking inside,the people on the place that were sat eating their foods shooked their face at they were just seeing,Spider-Man on his new suit had just entered the place.

"Hey everyone!"

Peter headed towards a table that contained already packed sandwich,donuts among with some other type of food.

"Hmm.." Peter stroked his chin figuring what he would pick,Peter grabbed two sandwiches and one energetic bar and went to the register.

"How much?" Peter asked to the woman in the register,she was just looking to him with eyes widened surprised "Hi?"

"Oh..sure..sorry,I'm never thought t-that you would ever come here" the woman finally replied.

"I try to surprise people" Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

"A-alright..hum..it's 7.99$"

"No problem" Peter looked down to his waist and unzipped a hidden pocket on the side grabbing some coins "Here" he place on the table.

"T-thank you" the woman didn't even checked if it was the right money.

"Oh well,have a good week and stay away from trouble" Peter nodded grabbing his food and walking out of the bakery.

"I-i will" she replied still trying to believe what just had happened.

Peter crawled to the rooftop of the building and sat on the edge while eating his sandwich, after this he would finally buy the ring that he waited so long to have it and he wasn't going to waste anymore time.

* * *

**New York/Times Square/Night**

"Oh my god Mary Jane..it was just one shoe..." Gwen gasped "But you bought four shoes!" She said surprised, Gwen was helping MJ carrying one bag in each hand while MJ carried the other two.

"You have to admit..they are great!" MJ stated excited.

"Yeah yeah they're but you need to control yourself" Gwen replied as they walked back to MJ car.

"I will..I just couldn't resist"

"I know I know,I'm a girl too" Gwen said making MJ laugh.

They reached MJ car as she opened the passengers door placing all the bags on the backseat.

"C'mon" MJ opened her door sitting on the driver seat while Gwen sat besides her.

Gwen opened her pporsue and grabbed her phone checking for any messages that she could have receive on this whole time.

_PP:Central park? Don't be late :) _

Gwen raised a eyebrow, what Peter could possible want to do on Central Park?Just a normal date?

"Home?" MJ questioned observing Gwen.

"N-no,could you drop me close to Central Park? Peter wants to meet there."

"Hmm" MJ smiled "I'm getting signals here.." She winked.

"What do you mean?" Gwen asked confused.

"Oh nothing.." MJ grinned turning the car on "Okay,Central Park here we go"

* * *

**New York/Central Park/Bow bridge/Noon**

Peter was standing in the bow bridge on Central Park leaned on it observing the river that passed under it,the reflection of the light poles and his figure spread across the water,seeing the moon reflection was relaxing,there wasn't anyone there besides him, they day where he waited all his life for had finally arrived,Peter was happy and nervously at the same time,he knows that Gwen loves him as he loves her but there is always a chance that she could refuse it.

_Calm down Parker _He shaked his head trying to forget such thoughts.

Peter knew that everybody close to him would be always in danger but he would his best to keep them away from any possible harm that why could suffer,Gwen don't mind him being Spider-Man, she understands why he's needed and she isn't afraid by being with him because of that,it's what make her happy.

Peter noticed movement on his corner and turned seeing Gwen walking towards him using a blue jeans and a dark long sleeve,Gwen smiled as she saw with that amused look witch she never gets tired.

_Here we go_ Peter rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Hey" Gwen approached him leaning and resting each hand on his shoulders.

"Hi" Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her lips enjoying their taste witch Gwen happily reciprocated.

"What's up?" Gwen asked after breaking the kiss.

"I'm just happy to see you" Peter leaned again closing his eyes and brushed his lips on hers feeling her warm breath.

"Hmm.." Gwen closed her eyes llosing herself in such loving way that only Peter could make,they stood there kissing slowly for a few minutes as if they had all the time on the world.

"S-so you just wanted to make out with me huh?" Gwen said between the kisses.

Peter leaned back grinning "What-no!" He laughed "You know that I love you right?"

"Yes I do" Gwen replied confused because of his random question.

"And that I would do everything for you?" He continued looking to those gorgeous green eyes.

"Yes I know,Peter" Gwen could feel his mucles getting tense "Why-"

"Shh" Peter gently placed a finger on Gwen lips interrupting what she was going to say.

"If there's something that I never doubted is that you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with,I never forget the first time I talked with you,when I invited you out and our first kiss,those are memories that are close to my heart"

Suddenly the pieces started to meet each other.

_Is he.._

Peter placed a hand on her cheek caressing soflty "You was there for me when I needed, you saved my life more than once and you understand why I do what I do" Peter moved his hand to the coat pocked grabbing the little box.

"I'm never letting you go anymore again" He smiled "I'm giving you my heart"

Peter stood on his left knee holding Gwen right hand and finally retrieved the tiny box out of his pocket, Gwen placed a hand on her mouth bitting her lips trying to not cry,she wasn't believing that he was proposing her,she thought that it was just her mind creating false assumptions.

"Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy" Peter looked up and opened the tiny box showing the ring "Will you give me the honour of marrying you?" He smiled almost crying.

Gwen couldn't hold anymore,she dropped a tear of happiness,after all these years she couldn't get tired of such loving man that Peter is,the vest thing that ever happened to her.

"Yes!Yes!Of course!" Gwen breathed,her eyes still releasing tears.

Peter retrieved the golden ring with a little crystal on top of it from the box and gently slipped across Gwen finger,their future together just got sealed,he stood up and kissed Gwen salty tears as he wrapped her arms around her again,Gwen buried her face on his chest enjoying such moment,they hugged each other smiling of happiness.

"I love you" Peter whispered

"I love you too" Gwen replied soaking his shirt under the coat of tears.

"You just made me the most happy man in the other world" Peter kissed the top of her hair.

Gwen looked up and kissed him passionately,she hadn't any words to express what she was feeling,now they were going for a new stage on their relationship, one that she always looked forward .

"I want to show you something"

"Not now" Gwen smiled "Let's just stay here.." She leaned "For a few more minutes"

* * *

**A/N: I was really looking forward to write this one,sorry for not having any action scenes but the future ones will have,I hope that you guys liked it! Shout out to MetalGearZero for warning me of my errors,if you can check his story Spider-Man Evolution,it's his own personal take on the web head and believe me, it's great.**

**Speaking of errors I will be editing the past chapters looking for them,nothing major will be changed,mostly grammar mistakes.**

**Anyway thanks for reading!**


End file.
